The Boy-Who-Was-Worthy
by anxious.soul
Summary: In 1998, Mjölnir was sent to Midgard due to Thor being grounded. The hammer landed in Harry James Potter's hand. This is the tale of Harry and his godson, Teddy, visiting Thor fourteen years later and not only does Harry meet the Avengers, he also tells them his story... Notes and Warnings inside. Probably OOC characters. Eventual and only slight Harry/Steve.
1. Letters to an Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Marvel nor do I own Harry Potter.  
**

 **This is my first published crossover, I wrote it mainly because I ran out of crossovers to read, so decided to do my own one!  
This is Harry Potter and the Avengers (2012)**

 **In this story, the enchantment on Thor's hammer that prevents others from lifting Mjölnir was placed on the hammer before the first Thor movie.** **Sorry if any of my Norse mythology is inaccurate and/or incorrect.**

 **Starts on the day after Hogwarts breaks up - the third week of June, so I'm claiming it to be Friday 15th June 2012 when Hogwarts ends, so starts on Saturday 16th June 2012, which means it's s** **et a few weeks/month after the Avengers battle with Loki and Chitauri**

 **WARNINGS: Language, Slight Bashing from Molly and Ginny but not significant or over the top, Harry raises Teddy, Harry is gay but that's not important in the story, Eventual Harry/Steve, Abusive/Neglectful Dursley's, Past Suicide**

 **IMPORTANT  
ABOUT OTHER WORKS:  
** **So my GCSE exams are over and done with -I'm a free elf- so as promised a long time ago, I will be doing another multi-chaptered story soon. This is, in fact, a multi-chapter, however, I will most likely have no more than ten chapters with this work. That being said, the next long multi-chapter story will undoubtfully be Harry Potter and I had a PM the other day in regards to a Damien Riddle sequel, so I have a feeling I will end up doing one soon -assuming I can actually get enough of a plot in my head! I apologise for not doing a Neko!Harry which was the voted option, I just don't see how I can make that one work -I really am sorry.**

* * *

Inside the large building that sat in Manhattan, once known as Stark Tower and now known as Avengers Tower, were a group of superheroes who sat in the communal lounge talking, laughing and drinking. After the alien attack and Loki situation, Fury had forced Tony Stark to allow the other Avengers to live in the tower, though by the time _everyone_ had moved in, it was the second week of June as the majority of May was filled with cleaning up, rebuilding and far too many conferences, talks and meeting. Then the first week of June was full of organising the tower (and searching for Bruce to then drag him to the tower). They had now reached the third week of June and their second week of living in the tower. Though, this was, in fact, the first time the group had all been in one room since the attack.

Throughout the evening, the group had decided to try and lift Thor's hammer, Mjölnir, but much to the Norse Gods amusement, they had all failed.

"Has anyone else ever actually lifted your hammer?" Clint asked with a pout as he sat down after trying and failing to lift said hammer. Thor's expression became oddly blank for the big guy before a small and rather gentle smile graced his lips,

"Yes. Other than my father, there has been one other that has lifted my hammer."

"Gonna tell us the story, big guy?" Tony asked taking a swig from his liquor filled glass,

"That I will, Man of Iron!" He exclaimed and settled back in his seat on the couch where Steve sat to his right, both of them filled the three seater couch due to their bulky size, "You have reminded me that I must send word to my old friend in the hopes that he can visit, we haven't spoken in fourteen years. But, should he arrive, he can surely tell the tale better than I."

"That is fine, Thor. Please do continue." Steve murmured kindly to the man whose face saddened slightly at the reminder of the time,

"Well, it happened fourteen years ago. The All-father decided to -as you Midgardian's call it- ground me and sent Mjölnir to Midgard. Much like the incident in which we met, Eye of Hawk, however, Mjölnir landed in England. More specifically it landed within the British Wizarding World. A secret community of Midgardian Seihr's, they have hidden communities all across your world. With magic similar to Loki, however, only a select few who are powerful enough can use magic without a wand.

"Anyway, when the All-Father cast Mjölnir down, it landed in the middle of a battle. In the hands of the Saviour in fact. I heard that the Saviour managed to save more people with the help of Mjölnir. I have no doubt that their Saviour would've been victorious even without Mjölnir, yet the battle ceased quicker with less bloodshed with her help. As angry as I was about my punishment, I was indeed grateful for its happening. I was sent to recover Mjölnir after my punishment and their Saviour had taken much care of her, I felt indebted. I stayed in his company for a while, we had much fun. Talking and conversing like we are now, I helped comfort him and support him through his many troubles after the fall of their battle and end of their war. I was saddened to leave as I had grown to love the boy, I found he was like a brother to me, maybe a son. I have found myself worried for his safety since my departure."

"Wow. I did not expect that." The majority of the group muttered in unison with wide eyes,

"I wonder if SHIELD has anything on these communities," Clint whispered to Natasha who nodded in agreement and made a mental note to find out.

"Well my friends, I shall leave you to ponder over my tale and bid you a good night, I find myself a tad tired."

"Goodnight, Thor," Steve said kindly as the others repeated the sentiment in their own ways.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

 _'Hello, my dear friend,  
_ _It has come to my attention during a conversation with my teammates and friends,  
_ _that we have not seen each other for an unfortunate fourteen years.  
_ _I do hope life has treated you fairly, I have missed you  
_ _and our conversations.  
_ _Should you wish to bear my presence, I was inquiring whether you would accept an invitation to the newly named 'Avengers Tower' in Manhattan, New York.  
_ _I have been staying here for the past couple of weeks after an incidence with Loki and  
_ _until the foreseen future, I have been invited to stay within the tower.  
_ _I do hope you visit, you are welcome anytime and  
_ _my friends, the Avengers, seem interested in you and your story.  
_ _I hope for a response, though I shan't blame you if you do not respond,  
_ _after all, I have been gone for a truly significant time for Midgardian's._

 _-Your friend, acquaintance, and brother,  
_ _Thor Odinson.'_

Rereading his letter etched gracefully on a piece of golden parchment, Thor hoped it sounded alright but decided to send it away and not rewrite it. After all, if his friend had not changed, then the man would have no issue with his wording. With the use of a trick his mother, Frigga, had taught him, Thor gently folded the paper and held it between his hands tightly but softly so to not damage it. Closing his eyes and thinking of the recipient, he blew into his hands and seconds later he opened them to find the golden parchment gone. Vanishing at approximately 3:12 am. Smiling gently, Thor changed and readied himself for bed.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Emerald eyes blinked rapidly as they fell on a tall teenager sporting blue hair.

"Come on, Uncle Harry! It's the first day of summer, let's do something!"

"Teddy. Like you said it's the first day of summer. You have till September to do shit. Let me sleep you irritating brat." The sleepy man tried to bury himself back under his duvet cover only to have it ripped off of him, "I swear Teddy, I will kill you."

"No, you won't!" Teddy exclaimed way too cheerfully for whatever time it was. Skipping away, he briefly looked over his shoulder to find his grumpy godfather walking like a zombie and chuckled.

Minutes later they were both sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. With a cup of tea in his hand, Harry found himself slowly becoming more aware and awake. Waving his hand, he cast a wandless _Tempus_ spell. His eyes bulged before narrowing to a glare aimed at the innocent looking teen opposite him.

"Let me get this right. You barged into my room demanding we do something today. Mind you it's the first day since you got home from Hogwarts, by all rights you should be lazy and tired and sleeping till noon. But no. No. You woke up and decided to get me up too…at eight-fucking-o'clock in the morning."

"Sorry…"

"I…Merlin kid…you're lucky I like you," Harry muttered with a slight smile. They continued to eat in a peaceful silence, the risen sun peaking into the house that resided by the seaside in North Yorkshire. It was a calming place along the coastline between Whitby and Scarborough. The village they were in was small and tourists rarely stayed, clearly it wasn't as interesting as the seaside towns. But, that was what made Harry love it even more. The peace, the quiet and the calm. The locals were lovely and the beach was stunning. Always clean, always tidy and never littered with the rubbish you often find on the beach. Overall, the small community was perfect. Nothing ever happened, everyone knew and respected each other -well, there was Mr Hooper, who no one enjoyed talking to due to the fact that he was a horrible old man that constantly pointed out flaws and picked on people, though luckily he lived on the outskirts of the village and rarely left his home.

"But, Uncle Harry! Last summer you said we'd go on holiday! Like abroad! I want to go!"

"I…I…I can't help but want to ask Hermione if I was like you at fourteen."

"Doubt so, I mean you were a bit busy at fourteen so yeah…" Teddy murmured in response,

"True. So kiddo, where do you want to go?"

"New York, America!"

"…how long have you _been_ thinking of this?"

"Since you made the promise last summer." He replied in a sheepish tone,

"Ok. We can go. Muggle transport or Portkey?"

"…I mean if we take a plane it would be too much hassle and then one of us would have a screaming kid behind our chair and we'd _then_ have to get out of the airport and get a cab to where ever we're staying and that could all take forever! Plus we'd probably have to wait two weeks for a decent flight and that's far too long!"  
"Merlin, Teddy, you could've simply gone with 'Portkey'." He just shrugged his shoulders and gave his godfather a big grin. Before Harry could continue a golden piece of parchment floated down like a feather, it hit the table softly in front of Harry. Sending a curious look to Teddy, the emerald eyed man picked it up and read it. A smile painted itself across his lips as he finished reading it. "Let's go to Manhattan, Teddy. Today we'll go to Diagon Alley and sort out an international Portkey -Gringotts still organise travelling, right?" Teddy nodded slightly confused with Harry's sudden enthusiasm, "Great. Then we'll also convert some Galleons into US dollars and grab any clothes or things you want for your holiday. I think my dad had a place in New York, though I could be wrong. I just need to answer this letter, so we'll head out in an hour. Go get ready, Teddy!" Harry all but shooed the fourteen-year-old out of the kitchen, leaving Teddy to wander up to his bedroom thinking that someone must've cast a Confundus Charm on him or maybe a Cheering Charm on Harry.

Back in the kitchen, Harry had grabbed himself a piece of parchment and a pen-like quill that was a recent invention making it easier for Muggle-raised witches and wizards to write.

 _'My my, this is a surprise.  
_ _It's good to hear from you again, Thor.  
_ _I have to admit I heard something from the Ministry of Magic about you being in Mexico last year, though I don't know any details other than "You know that bloke from '98 that came for the hammer? Yeah, he's back and seems to have gone bloody mental. Plus a bunch of muggles found his hammer." I was tempted to go and grab Mjölnir until you could get her back but I realised that if you could not lift her, then I most likely couldn't either and that it was most likely a punishment that I had no right to involve myself with.  
_ _Though…I was upset that you never visited…  
_ _Either way, I'd love to come visit.  
_ _My godson, Teddy -you met him when he was a baby- woke me up at stupid-o'clock because he remembered my promise to take him abroad that I made last year and well, your letter was perfectly timed as we can come over to Manhattan to visit you.  
_ _We should arrive in two days (Monday 18th June) though we may need to postpone till Tuesday in case we can not find a hotel to stay in.  
_ _Hope to hear from you before Monday._

 _-Love,  
_ _Harry Potter'_

Though he did not send the letter until he and Teddy got home after their day out in Diagon Alley -it was just in case they couldn't go as Harry didn't want to then have to send a note apologising that they'd need to postpone. They returned home at 3 pm, Teddy was bouncing on his feet as he rushed to his room to pack for Monday. With a smile, Harry folded the letter he had written that morning in his hands and blew it with the thought of Thor, who had taught him the little trick making his life so much easier as he had never wanted to find a replacement for his dearly deceased snowy owl, Hedwig.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Thor woke the next day around 10 am. It was after all a Saturday and he had not fallen to sleep until closer to 4 am. Though with a mere six hours of sleep, the God was hyped up and wandered into the communal kitchen to grab some pop-tarts and a coffee. Once in there, he greeted all the other Avengers, who were only beginning to wake up as they had fallen asleep a bit after Thor. Everyone sat around the island trying to wake up except for Thor who was going through his second box of pop-tarts by the time everyone was there.

"Am I more sleep-deprived than I think or is there a piece of fancy paper floating down after appearing from nowhere?" Tony grumbled blinking his eyes rapidly as it landed in front of Thor, who simply smiled.

"Not at all my friend, this will be a response from my old friend." Quickly he opened the letter and began to absorb the information, a smile so large that it was a wonder Thor's face didn't break, stretched across his face. "This is wonderful news! My friend is coming to visit with his dear godson, I wonder what young Teddy is like now, he was only a few months old when I last saw him. They arrive Monday, though Harry has said that they may postpone until Tuesday due to settling in at a hotel."

"Nonsense, send a letter back and tell him they can stay here!" Tony exclaimed suddenly wide awake,

"Man of Iron, you are most generous, I thank you." Thor smiled and started to write back on another golden piece of parchment.

 _'Hello Harry,  
_ _I am most pleased to hear from you so quickly.  
_ _I look forward to seeing you come Monday.  
_ _My generous friend has graciously stated that you may reside here within the tower until you decide to go home.  
_ _I do hope that is not a problem._

 _-Your friend  
_ _Thor Odinson.'_

Thor smirked slightly at the awed expressions as he sent the letter off. Less than ten minutes passed when another note arrived thanking them all and saying Harry and Teddy would see them around midday on Monday.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So next chapter will be up shortly as I've just started on the fourth chapter and have 2 ready to be edited and uploaded -though I'll probably do that tomorrow as I am home all day.**

 **Next chapter is shorter than this and Harry won't be opening up about his first seven years in the Wizarding world until chapter 3.**

 **Feel free to offer some opinions and ideas in regards to both this story, the sequel I may do for 'Damien Riddle' or any other story idea you would like me to think of writing -can be PMed or put in your reviews!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate -don't like, don't read.**

 **Bye~**


	2. Introductions

**79 favourites and 140 follows in less than 24 hours is incredible! I am honestly so amazed and really happy with all this fantastic feedback, especially because I've never done a crossover before. So thank you so very much!**

 **Funny story, yesterday I was a this cafe I love (because the staff are always so kind) and I was talking to the Barista when he came over with my pot of tea and he all but invited me out to a bar on Friday, keep in mind I think I'm only just legal to drink but not in bars (not really sure) and the guy is much older than me (5-10 years?) and after talking with my mum last night, I came to the realisation that he was most likely asking me out but I'm oblivious and don't expect these things to happen to me...so basically I'm never going back to that cafe and this can be linked to the paragraph above with how I'm useless with relationships...do what you will with this information -sorry!**

 **Finally (sorry for all this) this chapter is actually a re-write because I noticed that this chapter was more like a fill in and was quite quick, nothing was fleshed out, but hopefully, I've rectified that, anyway enjoy!**

* * *

It was exactly 12:25 pm in the morning. Two suitcases, a satchel and a backpack had been shrunken and placed into one of Harry's jacket pockets where it remained zipped and protected. With their hands on their Portkey, they waited until 12:30 pm, when they felt as though they were being uncomfortably gripped at the back of their neck. The Portkey had activated.

They were dropped in the Wizards section of the train station, where they both took a taxi to the so-called Avengers Tower. By the time they were in the reception of the very tall building, it had gone 1 pm…in the UK. Here, it was only 8 am. Slightly worried that it was too early, Harry barely even noticed him and Teddy getting into an elevator, that is, until a voice startled him.

"Hello, sir."

"Oh! Umm, hello? Who are you?"

"I am JARVIS."

"Okay…hello JARVIS. Not to be rude but may I ask what or rather where you are?"

"I am an AI, artificial intelligence, of Mr Stark's creation. I am everywhere in this building and several other locations of Mr Stark's choosing. If you are asking my location because you feel you need a place to look when conversing with me, might I suggest the ceiling as many people turn to look there."

"Wow. You seem amazing. Oh, and thank you."

"You are Thor's friend, 'Harry'?"

"Yes, sir."

"That is good. The elevator should be stopping at floor 90. Which is the communal area. I believe everyone is currently eating breakfast."

"Wow. How many floors are there altogether?"

"93, sir.

"Blimey! This is incredible!"

"Thank you, sir. Mr Stark is very proud of this tower, I am sure he would be ecstatic to hear your thoughts on said tower." Harry just smiled up at the ceiling and then turned to his fourteen-year-old godson,

"Say, Teddy, how do you feel about pulling a little… _joke_ on Thor and his friends?" Teddy grinned in agreement.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

The Avengers sat gathered in the communal kitchen, eating breakfast, when a young man who was the spitting image of the deceased James Potter save for the eyes walked in. Thor jumped up in glee.

"Harry! My good friend! It is amazing to see you once more. You have aged well!" Before Thor could reach the dark haired man another walked into the room, this man looked exactly like Harry did when Thor last saw him, "I am confused. There is two of you. Obviously, you cannot be Harry for you have not aged." Murmured Thor as he stared at the newcomer, turning to the older looking man, "Have you a son, my friend?" Only the older 'Harry's' appearance changed before Thor's eyes, the man shrunk an inch or two and his hair faded to a vibrant turquoise, the round emerald eyes switched to a light blue, "What has happened?" Thor was very confused and the younger Harry walked closer, high-fiving the turquoise-haired boy,

"Hello, Thor. This is Teddy, my godson, I mentioned that he was a Metamorphmagi when we saw one another, did I not?"

"Harry? Yes, you did. But why have you not aged? I thought Midgardian's could not retain the same appearance of their youth? How did young Teddy replicate you should you have aged?" Thor was very confused as he stared at the young man before him,

"Woah, big guy, one question at a time. Firstly, they can't. I…well, I am a special case. Secondly," Harry turned to look at his godson with a small smile, "Teddy saw a picture of my dad and I asked him to change to his appearance before dad died -which was why it was still quite a young appearance- he only changed the eyes to match mine." Harry, who was in fact the exact same as he was when he was seventeen years old, turned to the others who had been oddly quiet due to their shock and bewilderment, "If you would like I can explain later, I recall your message saying something about your friends being interested in myself, if you would like I can explain some things."

"I believe, they would be very appreciative to learn your whole story, my friend as it is a magnificent one that you did not tell me much of when we met," Thor commented and Harry smiled in agreement, but his expression suddenly narrowed slightly at the god,

"Before I do though, Thor, did you by any chance tell your friends what I am -and Teddy of course?"

"Yes my friend, they were most intrigued." Everyone looked at the two foreigners in confusion when they both facepalmed in unison,

"Honestly, Thor. What part of 'Statute of Secrecy' did you not understand. Muggles cannot know of our world except those with permission. You were a different case because you're not from Earth. Muggles aren't allowed to know, you blithering idiot!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the rest of the Avengers in slight exhaustion. Thor's grin faded and he suddenly looked like a kicked puppy causing Harry's face to soften,

"I am sorry, my friend, I have broken your trust and gotten you in trouble. Will there be large consequences for you? I will do my best to fix them!"

"Calm down, Thor. It's alright. You said something about your brother-"

"Yes, my brother invaded Midgard with the Chitauri, I became part of this team and together we stopped my brother."

"Right, so if you guys fought…aliens and another god, then that should be clearance enough, to be honest. Plus, if they even try to, I don't know, punish me or something, they won't. I'm very well respected -and the new Minister for Magic is my best friend, so that helps." Harry said with a cheeky grin,

"I still apologise my friend, I have done you wrong."

"Honestly, big guy, it's not that bad. I mean don't go about telling everyone, but this lot seem alright."

"Wait, 'Statute of Secrecy'? What is that for?" Steve asked suddenly, he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that there were magical communities in the world and that there were two wizards before him,

"Oh, well it's to keep us hidden. We don't want Muggles -those are people with no magic- to know of us."

"Why not?" Tony interrupted, curiosity burning in his eyes,

"Well, how did everyone react to the aliens? Not too well, did they? I mean sure they were being killed and all, but last time we were well known, there were the burnings. The Salem Witch Trials were what really pushed us to separate from Muggle civilisations. We've always been a rather secretive bunch."

"Those trials were real witches then?" Came a timid voice from Bruce,

"Well, some of them were our kind. But most were just Muggle girls. Still, the fact that they were being burned, drowned, etc, did push us to hide, knowing if word got out that we really did exist then they'd be a whole lot more of bloodshed and death." When Harry said the final word, his lip twitched in a peculiar way…almost amusement, but no one really noticed.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

"Oh, how rude of myself, I am Harry Potter and this is my godson, Teddy Lupin." He exclaimed suddenly when the room fell quiet as he remembered his manners, which shook everyone else out of their dazes.

"Ah, yes, introductions, how silly of us. I am Tony Stark also known as the amazing Iron Man. This is also my tower, JARVIS informed me that you rather liked the tower and my AI." Said the bearded man as he held his hand out to Harry,

"Yes, they really are amazing!" Everyone chuckled at the look of awe in Harry's eyes,

"Thank you." The Avengers found themselves surprised by the politeness in Tony's voice and of course by the fact he had expressed his thanks. Stark shook hands with the younger teen too.

"I am Steve Rogers. My alias is Captain America."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"You too, no need for 'sir'. I'm not old enough to require that." The Avengers along with Steve started to laugh much to the two Brits confusion,

"Cap here is 94 years old."

"What?" Harry and Teddy exclaimed with wide eyes,

"We can explain that later." Came a woman's voice, Harry felt his eyes widen much to everyone else's bewilderment, "I am Natasha Romanoff, better known as Black Widow." When Harry remained frozen and didn't accept her hand, Teddy quickly shook it instead before waving a hand in front of his godfather, who shook his head and coughed before shaking her hand,

"My apologies, you…you look an awful lot like my…my mother."

"Ah." She nodded, her face blank but a look of understanding flashed through her green eyes,

"And I'm Clint Barton. Codename is Hawkeye. Nice to meet ya!" Harry watched as the brown-haired man jumped down from where he perched on top of a cabinet,

"Umm, nice to meet you too." They too shook hands as did Teddy.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Bruce Banner. I change into…well the Hulk." The two Brits didn't know what that meant but still shook hands with the timid doctor who reminded Harry painfully of Teddy's deceased father.

"What is the 'Hulk' may I ask?" Teddy murmured shaking the doctor's hand,

"It was an experiment that I tested on myself. When I get angry, I change into this dangerous green giant-like monster."

"Oh shut up, Bruce. The Hulk isn't a threat to us!" Tony moaned as he caught the underlines of Bruce's statement,

"I may not know what you've done, Dr Banner. But, don't sell yourself short. A good friend of my dad and myself was a werewolf." Harry wrapped an arm around Teddy, before continuing "He changed every full moon and yes he was dangerous, but he spent his whole life separating himself from what was essentially his 'other self', he put himself down and it didn't help that the world we are from is full of biased and horrible people, he couldn't get a job and lived life being tormented and suffering greatly. I…personally, I believe if he accepted his wolf, he would be in more control of his actions…please don't take this the wrong way, but perhaps try to…bond and accept the 'Hulk' and maybe understand his way…and I might be completely wrong, but the two of you may come to an understanding." Harry wondered if he had said too much or the wrong thing when everyone just stared at him, "I'm sorry that was-"

"No, no! I…you just surprised me. I…thank you, Harry, I'll take that into account." Harry reciprocated Bruce's smile.

"Shall we adjourn to the living room?" Thor asked moments later,

"Umm…I hope I don't seem too rude, but I was wondering if Teddy and I could go to our rooms and maybe have a nap before we do any talking. See with the time difference and all we are quite tired. Of course, it doesn't help that Teddy woke me up and 7 am." Teddy gave everyone an innocent grin as Harry spoke,

"Certainly. Follow me, I hope you don't mind that I put you both on Thor's floor, see we thought you'd be more comfortable near someone you knew."

"No, no that's fine. Thank you, Mr Stark, you've been very kind."

"It's nothing. Please just call me Tony, Mr Stark was my father."

"Of course." Tony along with Thor led the two Brits to the elevator where they went to the top floor.

"There is a spare bedroom in here," Tony murmured as he directed them through a door, "Would you both be okay in the same room or should I let you use another room?"

"Well, I'm fine with whatever, it's whether Teddy would feel too uncomfortable sleeping near his godfather?" Harry answered with a smile in his eye,

"I'll be fine in here with Uncle Harry."

"Alright, I have had another bed placed in here, so it's not like you have to share beds." Harry smiled and thanked Tony before pulling out several small items and whispering a spell. Suddenly, the two suitcases grew in size as did the satchel and rucksack. Handing the blue suitcase and yellow backpack to the Metamorphmagi, they placed their belongings in the corners by their beds.

"Thank you, both of you. This means a lot and I look forward to talking with you all later. We should be down in two hours or so. Definitely before lunchtime."

"Take your time. I remember how much I used to hate jetlag -I've gotten used to it- but it's a bit of a bastard."

"That it is." Thor himself looked a tad confused by their topic but shrugged and followed Tony out after hugging Harry and Teddy, before leaving the two to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 1 :  
RainRaven -thank you, glad you like it and don't worry Harry is gay, I've written that up already in chapter 3 I think.  
Entrusting -I spoke to you in PM but again thank you!  
PappyOldGuy -I also messaged you in PM, but thank you for your review, I hope you won't be offended if the characters are OOC/not as they are written in canon.  
Jostanos -Again spoke to you already, but thank you so much!  
Mizuki Abyss -Glad you like it, thank you!  
padfootl0ve -** **Thank you so much, glad you like this!** **  
Presgamer1 -I did PM you but Harry is going to be gay and this is set immediately after Avengers (2012) so Wanda isn't going to be mentioned at all. Apologies.  
Silvermane1 -Hope this explains your concerns/question.  
kjhgv -Thank you.  
** **robert32514 -Hope you enjoy it.  
and Guests -to the guest who had the story idea, I'm sorry I've never watched Smallville so I won't write one but thank you for your suggestion, I still appreciated it!**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate -don't like, don't read.**

 **Bye~**


	3. His Story

**So my uploading schedule is probably going to be two uploads per week -probably one on Mon/Tue and the other nearer the end of the week as I felt I should space them out a tiny bit so I don't overload you all.**

 **Sorry I was going to upload this yesterday, but I started putting all the author's notes in (bold) and decided to have dinner and snuggle up on the sofa to binge watch the season 3 'Lucifer' episodes I hadn't seen -OMG episode 24! Anyway, that took a long time and I was only running on 3 hours of sleep -very sleepy yesterday- so basically I was too tired to finish editing and have had to do so today. But at least you get an update!**

 **Slight warning that this chapter contains a lot of semicolons and 'of's' because I do quite a few paragraphs of Harry's school years as 'summaries' of sorts. I do have Harry comment a few times which obviously didn't happen in canon so you might want to look out for that if you decide to skim through the summaries -which I understand but I was kind of impressed with how I described them, though that doesn't mean anyone else will like it! Harry also talks about Mjölnir -finally- and I really hope you like that as I wasn't confident in how I should bring the hammer in.**

 **I use some events that happened in the books and some that were in the movies, but I had to use a timeline thingy because I couldn't remember (for summaries)**

 **Also, I refer to Mjölnir with feminine pronouns, I don't know why exactly but it never felt right to use 'it'. I think I read a story of Mjölnir being called a 'her' and maybe it stuck with me. Also, keep in mind that weapons, ships, etc are often called 'her' and 'she'...anyway, sorry about all of this, enjoy!**

* * *

"Excellent, now we can adjourn to the living room and learn the stories." Thor bellowed in excitement as Harry and Teddy wandered back down several hours later. The group of eight made their way to the communal lounge and got comfortable.

Teddy and Harry occupied the two-seater that had been moved to be the centre of attention, to their right sat both Thor and Steve who managed to take up the three-seater due to their bulky sizes, directly opposite the two wizards sat Tony and Bruce in a three-seater, though the billionaire had taken up any spare space by curling his legs to the side of him, finally to their left sat the two spies on yet another two-seater. In the middle of the purposely set up couches, was a glass coffee table, which had several magazines and cups of coffee and tea.

"So…would you like to hear of mine and Thor's meeting or just my whole story, which has Mjölnir and Thor towards the end?"

"Whole story." Everyone exclaimed, Harry was surprised by Teddy, who had also agreed with the others,

"Teddy?"

"What? You never tell me much! I have to hear from Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione about your adventures! I'm actually really surprised that you plan to tell them!" He exclaimed gesturing towards the Avengers, Harry just mumbled under his breath causing Steve to blush slightly at the words he heard.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Harry started with a backstory, he told the Avengers and Teddy, though he knew this part from Hogwarts and books he had read, about a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr and how he became the most powerful dark wizard, only just surpassing the previous one (Gellert Grindelwald).

"My story started one night, early in the year 1980. A prophecy was told. Then in July, I was born…" Harry went on to talk about the sacrifices his parents had made to him; how he grew up with no knowledge of the world he was from, how his Aunt and Uncle did not like him and made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for around a decade; a chaotic tale of letters and trips into the world he was from. "Yet, that's nowhere near the…craziest part of my story." He added spying many wide eyes, even Teddy found himself surprised, though Harry suspected it was from the treatment of the Dursleys as Harry had never expressed just how awful it was.

He moved onto his school years:

Tales of bewitched hats and four houses; of flying and wizard games -that was the first time he almost died; of mirrors showing his hearts desire -which showed his deceased family; of a troll and a new friendship creating the Golden trio; of a three-headed dog with a friendly name (Fluffy, of all things!) and a dragon named Norbert -later identified as a 'Norberta'; of Forbidden Forests, the death of innocent Unicorns and meeting peculiar Centaurs; and of seven tasks with lullabies, plants, flying keys, chess, potions, trolls and the Mirror of Erised that led to the Philosophers Stone and Quirrell, who had a nasty _friend_ occupying the back of his noggin along with Harry's second (?) near death experience.

Fables of a House Elf named Dobby -who really did not mean to harm Harry Potter; of locks and bars that imprisoned him before three red-headed friends rescued him in a flying car; of sealed platforms and flights in a blue Ford Anglia; of painful encounters with a Whomping Willow along with many punishments and a broken wand for Ron; of an incompetent Professor; of a rogue bludger, a broken arm and then a _boneless_ arm -the latter caused by said professor; of petrifications, attacks, voices only he could hear and avoidance; of Polyjuice Potions and Slytherins; of responding diaries; of removals of Headmasters and Groundskeepers; of Arachnophobia, Acromantula colonies with an Aragog and rescues from the wild car; of sisters being taken and school being closed; of bathrooms, useless frauds, useful broken wands, cave-ins and Parseltongue; of a Chamber of Secrets, the Heir of Slytherin or more commonly known as Voldemort, a diary, a Basilisk, the sorting hat and the sword of Gryffindor, deaths and teeth; of a phoenix named Fawkes, unpetrified friends and pupils, returns and a free elf named Dobby.

Stories of blowing despicable 'aunts' up like a balloon; of purple buses that were unimaginably insane; of a red-headed family (plus Hermione) and learning of a prisoner escapee; of cloaked nightmares, chocolate and a new professor; of fifty foot falls due to Dementors on the Quidditch pitch; of a Map created by the mysterious Marauders; of Patronus lessons and Hogsmeade trips; of break ins and sleeping in the Great Hall; of Divination and the Grim; of a rat and a dog, the infamous Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew; of revelations and professors; of werewolves and fleeing; of time-turners, kisses and Buckbeak.

A fairy tale of visions and dreams; of Portkeys, a Quidditch World Cup and Death Eaters; of Tournaments and international magical co-operation; of being chosen and being isolated; of ferrets and mad professors; of the Unforgivables; of fighting dragons, saving friends and going through a maze; of Portkeys, deaths, resurrections, duels, ghostly figures of the past and returning to Hogwarts; of fake Mad Eyes and disbelief.

"Honestly, why they thought that _I'd_ want my parent's murderer to be back is beyond me!" Harry commented as he finished talking about his fourth year, he paused momentarily, needing to reel in his emotions. Teddy placed a comforting hand on his knee causing Harry to smile and look back to find more encouraging and comforting expressions directed his way.

Narratives of Dementors, charms and trials; of Grim old places and Godfathers; of pink toads and ministries; of blood quills, scars and lies; of visions, snakes and attacks; of prison breakouts; of armies and a room you need only ask for; of fireworks and escapes; of giants and centaurs; of prophecies, fights, veils and a serious death; of curses, battles, possessions and Voldemort...who _wa_ _s_ back.

Adventures of unbreakable vows; of a new potions professor; of cursed necklaces, poisoned mead and love potions; of luck and deceased spiders; of obsessions and suspicions; of bathroom duels and blood; of a marriage in desperate times between a lonely wolf and a clumsy Metamorphmagus; of a cabinet or two, break-ins, attacks and confrontations; of Horcruxes and a hand; of Dumbledore's death and fall; of the Half-blood Prince and his assumed betrayal.

Legends of seven Potters, protective owls, lost ears and departed Mad Eyes; of seventeen years; of snitches with secrets and tales of old; of fallen ministries and ruling darkness; of weddings and attacks; of missions, runs, searches and campsites; of more break-ins, toads, lockets, tricks and splinches; of a Hollow, a grave and a snake in disguise; of abandonment, returns, rescues, swords and another destroyed Horcrux; of Lovegood's and Malfoy's; of escapes and a free elf's death; of a child born and his godson; of banks run by goblins, cups and dragon rides; of sneaking into Hogwarts, Death Eaters fleeing -only to regroup with their Lord, a lost diadem and only two more Horcruxes to go;…

"As we infiltrated Hogwarts and gathered in the Great Hall, I stepped out and revealed myself. Snape and McGonagall had a confrontation -I now know that Snape deflected McGonagall's spells to hit the Carrows- but there was this…pause. A flash of lightning and thunder echoed and I watched as this _object_ flew and manoeuvred itself through the gap in the window that Snape created when he fled. The object landed in my outstretched arm -I had been about to…gesture I guess and hadn't put my arm down when the object flew in. Hermione, who had come in with the Order, well she knew what it was immediately, though she was unsure of its…authenticity. When she went to examine the newly identified hammer, Mjölnir, she couldn't pick it up. She grabbed it and fell to the floor with the hammer. I was confused until I recalled reading about Norse mythology and remembering that only those who are _worthy_ can possess the power of Thor, though I was unsure as to why I could. Of course, then we had to move out as there was the diadem we still needed to find and destroy along with the cup. As we were moving about, I accidentally threw my arm out with the intention of using my wand as I spied Ron's older brothers, Percy and Fred, with Death Eaters attacking them, but I instead flung Mjölnir and essentially saved them two, when the hammer returned to me like a boomerang I managed to catch her with my Seeker reflexes I guess and went around throwing her and using my wand. So that's how I got Mjölnir. You still want me to carry on-" He barely got the sentence out before everyone was nodding their heads giving themselves a painful neck from their enthusiasm and continued where he left off…

…Of a dying Snape and a newly orphaned baby; of memories and the forest; of a sacrifice mirroring his mothers and a choice; of finales, a wand's true master and victories.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

"And so that's my first seven years in the wizarding world and the war." Harry murmured looking down at his lap as he finished telling his story,

"There is more, right? I mean you've only told us about those years. Plus you haven't gotten to Thor's part!" Tony stated,

"Dude, tell us!" Clint whined making Harry chuckle,

"I, myself, would like to know how you have not aged, my friend." Came Thor's loud voice,

"What was the outcome of the war? Obviously, the ministry was in ruins and so was the castle." Natasha murmured seemingly bored, though Harry could pick out the genuine curiosity in her eyes. With a chuckle, Harry went to speak…

"Harry James Potter. Born 31st of July in 1980, yet appears as a seventeen-year-old boy." Came a new and deep voice, surprising almost everyone save for the spies and Tony groaned in annoyance.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **'P** **ossess the power of Thor' -is taken from the movie.**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter -though the next one is over 3,000 words so you have that to look forward to!**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 2:  
Rasi10 -Thank you!  
Jostanos -Bless, you're so sweet! Thank you!  
rach2322 -Ah, thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter then!  
kjhgfd -I am thinking about having Loki appear, but I don't think I'll have them in a relationship, sorry, but I'll keep it in mind!  
mattcun -That's good to know, hope you enjoyed this chapter then!  
EmeraldMoonChaser -I spoke to you on PM, but again thank you!  
PappyOldGuy -Awe, thank you so much, I'm really happy to here you like this. Also, thank you for all the support and I usually just feel I should warn people that I'll be writing the characters in my own way, not the way they actually are presented as I agree with what you say. Again thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
and Guests -thank you for reading and I'll keep in mind about Steve/Harry, thanks for your opinion! Also, to Smallsville Guest, it's alright and sorry!**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate -don't like, don't read.**

 **Bye~**


	4. SHIELD and Aftermaths

**So Coulson is alive and well, the Avengers know he's okay too.**

 **Going to have time pass quicker on Asgard than on Earth so 6 months on Earth went by quickly on Asgard.**

 **Ooh! I sent my CV in for job today -first time ever applying somewhere! So hopefully they get back with me soon!**

 **Well done to the people that guessed it was Nick Fury at the end of chapter 2, I was trying to be all mysterious but a lot of you knew who it was anyway.**

 **Anyway, best get onto the chapter before I bore you all out of reading (by the way, this chapter itself is about 3,800 words so hope that makes up for the short chapter before.)**

* * *

Heads turned quickly to find a tall, black man with an eye patch, behind him was a white man in a suit.

"And you are?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and a slightly annoyed expression

"Nick Fury. The Director of SHIELD."

"Oh, you're the bastard that's been hounding Kingsley to have me join…oh. I am a right idiot. I knew the name 'Avengers' sounded familiar. These are the guys you wanted me to help out."

"That is right, Mr Potter. Though we find ourselves curious and wishing to know more of your story. Perhaps you could continue?" The white man said as he moved closer, holding his hand out to Harry, who shook it, "I'm Agent Phil Coulson."

"How long have you been here?" Tony asked in confusion, "And why'd JARVIS not notify me?"

"For all of Mr Potter's story," Coulson replied,

"Sorry I had to inform them as it's part of my job and I managed to silence JARVIS." Natasha murmured looking at Harry, who could spy the genuine apology in her eyes, he smiled.

"It's alright, if it's your job then there's not much else you can do." She nodded her head in gratitude for his understanding.

Fury and Coulson took a seat on another couch that Harry didn't know existed, they looked at him expectantly. Harry turned to Teddy to find him nodding his head for him to continue.

"So the following months after the Battle of Hogwarts, I take it?" Harry asked to see if that's what they wanted him to talk about. They nodded.

"Well immediately after, my week was full of funerals. A lot of people invited me to those of people I didn't know and…I already had Remus and Tonks' funerals, Snape's, Colin's and Lavender's to go to and…I just couldn't bring myself to go to more. I…I was too guilty. I felt that it was my fault they were all gone and that Teddy was an orphan. So I went to five and then that was it." Harry paused for a minute and stood to look out of the window. His breathing slowly evened out as he calmed down and wiped a stray tear away before taking a seat again and wrapping an arm around Teddy, who buried his face into his godfathers chest, "Sorry it's a difficult subject and I know it's been almost a decade and a half but this is the first time I've really opened up about…well, my entire life I guess."

"That is alright, my friend. Do take your time, I can recall how you were when we met and as I said then I do not fault you or think you are being silly." Thor murmured in a surprisingly quiet tone,

"We all have pasts we do not wish to speak of. By doing so, you are being incredibly brave." Steve commented in a prideful tone,

"Continue when you are ready." Natasha murmured looking towards the young pair.

"Sorry. So after that week, I started to help out where I could. The next few months I was constantly busy. I helped in rebuilding Hogwarts as much as I could-" Harry was interrupted by Teddy snorting in amusement causing everyone including Harry to look at the teenager with raised eyebrows, "Something you'd like to say, Teddy?"

"'As much as you could' yeah right, Auntie 'Mione said you'd be at Hogwarts working until you dropped in exhaustion leading to Uncle Ron, Uncle Fred and Uncle George having to drag you back to the Burrow!" Harry looked slightly sheepish as he grinned and Teddy turned to everyone else with a serious look in his eye, "Uncle Harry has no self-esteem and very low self-confidence, I think after learning of the _Dursleys,_ you know why. But Hogwarts was the first place that felt like home for him and so he felt really guilty about it being broken and all, so he did as much fixing as he could, which made everyone worry _even_ more about him because he's a dimwit."

"Okay, Teddy, that is enough, take a bloody breather!" Harry exclaimed loudly over his now panting godson, who had spoken in one big breath and hadn't bothered to pause once in his explanation-type-thing, "Anyway, where was I? So along with the rebuilding, I had meetings, interviews and all that shit. I was trying to help reconstruct the ministry and was rounding up Death Eaters for their trials -I sat through all of them to make sure no one was innocently thrown into Azkaban like Sirius. I even made sure the three Malfoy's weren't put away, only fined and had any dark objects taken from their home. Then once that died down, I went back to the Burrow because I'd been so busy I'd only see them in passing. But, then there was that whole debacle and I'm sure you're not interested in that."

"Drama? Gossip? Dude, please. We humans thrive off that shit! It may as well be the air we breathe!" Clint exclaimed bringing out many chuckles,

"What Birdbrain is meaning to say, is please do tell us." Tony clarified causing Harry to sigh, but smile and continue,

"Well in my sixth year I had a bit of a relationship we Ginny. I mean we made out but nothing more. I found that I felt pressured into having a relationship with her, it was expected and I didn't want her then nor did I want her after the war. But, she tried to get back with me after the war and wouldn't take no for an answer. It really doesn't help that she looked too much like my mother, like you Natasha and as beautiful as you are, I am in no way attracted to you. Of course, it doesn't help that I'm gay. But, anyway, Molly and Ginny were both going on and on about me getting back with Ginny, marrying her and having children -Teddy here's enough of a hassle!" Everyone laughed especially when Teddy punched Harry in the shoulder before they calmed down and allowed Harry to continue, "They wanted and _expected_ a 'Lily and James Potter' 2.0 type-thing. I didn't want it. Why on Earth would I want to become a carbon copy of my parents?

But the one time I went back to the Burrow during all of the reporters, meetings and all that fun shit was the last time for quite a while. I didn't trust Molly or Ginny to not put a love potion in my drink and they were constantly going on about how 'confused I must be because no way in Hell could _I_ be gay' and I just couldn't deal with that, not on top of everything else. Sure I still hung out with my Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. But, Ron went to Australia with 'Mione to find her parents and whilst doing so the two got engaged, Fred and George had their business but I often helped them in the shop to pass time and talk with them, they were perfectly alright with it. Then, of course, I didn't know either of the eldest brothers all that well, Charlie was busy with his dragons and so we could only talk over owl or I could go over to Romania for a bit, which I did, even made friends with that Hungarian Horntail that tried to slaughter me in fourth year! Bill, well he had a busy schedule too, what with his wife and Gringotts -though he was extremely interested in my break-in, which luckily the Goblins weren't pissed at me about, probably because I'd always been polite and respectful to them compared to the rest of the population who look down on the Goblins. Oh, I did see Arthur, their dad, he was always really kind to me, so we occasionally spoke. But, yeah…that was it really, don't think I actually went to the Burrow until my birthday when they invited me for dinner." A smirk crawled across Harry's face,

"Ooh, what's that look for?" Came Clint's voice,

"Oh, just remembering something -and I take it you all want to know 'cause you're nosy buggers?" Everyone nodded there head, including Teddy but excluding Fury, though Coulson gave a very subtle incline of his own balding head. "It's nothing much but when I went to the Burrow all the Weasley men save for Ron, Percy and Arthur were acting all…how do I put this…romantic with me. They took my jacket, they were perfect gentlemen -even the bloody twins which scared me half to death! Then over the meal they were flirting and winking, I finally understood their game -they were showing just how gay I was because they were really respectful of me and didn't like Molly or Ginny's attitude towards my sexuality. So, logically, I flirted back, touched them when I passed, giggled, winked and all that." Harry paused trying to rein in his laughter, "It was beautiful. They still do it to this day when I go over for a family meal -they still class me as an adoptive family member- as Molly and Ginny try to push me into a relationship -still after fourteen years, they continue to do so! But, anyway, it's just something I love and look forward too. The other three Weasley men who don't get involved end up laughing their bloody heads off -Ron always seems to fall on the floor! Their wives enjoy it too, just Molly and Ginny who get annoyed -oh and obviously whoever Ginny's current boyfriend is." The group couldn't hold in their amusement and laughter was everywhere, even the Fury and Coulson were laughing, though Fury was slightly more subtle than everyone else,

"It's so disgusting seeing Uncle Harry kissing all my other uncles cheeks. Like the first time I remember was when I was seven maybe and he scarred me for life!" Teddy exclaimed with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"When did you get Teddy then? I recall you saying he lived with his grandmother before you started at Hogwarts." Thor murmured and Harry held Teddy close,

"He was being looked after by his grandmother, Andromeda, until he was 5 months old, then I got him. See with Andromeda, she…well she lost everything. Her husband died, then with no time to grieve she lost her daughter and son-in-law along with her sister, who may have been horrible but was still family to a degree. On top of it all…she had to look after a baby, her grandson. I…well I don't think she could cope. It was too much for her. She…I got a Fire-Call saying she had passed away peacefully in her sleep. Legally, Teddy was mine but, well Molly overheard and ranted that I shouldn't have to look after a baby and that she'd do a better job…I like to think I've done a decent job, though he hasn't made life easy." Harry ran a hand through the teenager's colourful locks affectionately. "Come September, Minerva asked me to teach DADA, she knew I had Teddy, but still asked. I took the job as I needed something to pass the time and stop me from wallowing in despair."

"Ooh, this is the part I come in!" Bellowed Thor in excitement,

"That it is, Big Guy." Harry replied with a chuckle, "It happened on Halloween. Hagrid was babysitting Teddy before taking him to the Great Hall to experience Halloween for the first time, though he won't remember it, whilst I was visiting my parents grave. Then I headed back to the Hall to have dinner once I returned and about ten minutes later, this guy" Harry pointed his thumb to Thor, "comes waltzing in like he owns the place, he outstretched his hand and Mjölnir came shooting out of the belt-like thing I had her tied to -see I kept her on my person because when I didn't Teddy used her as a dummy." Teddy gave a sheepish grin, "And the other times I didn't she followed me and tripped me up." The comment had many laughing,

"What is a dummy?" Clint whispered to Natasha, who sighed and replied with,

"It's what the British call a pacifier."

"Wait, your hammer can move on its own?" Steve exclaimed,

"That it can, Captain." Thor grinned gleefully.

"So when Mjölnir flew from my side, I stood and pointed my wand at him -I mean it was logical as he could've been a threat to the students- but he simply stood there…"

 ***Flashback***

Sitting down in the Great Hall, Harry couldn't help but smile at all the cheerful expressions as students enjoyed their Halloween dinner despite the painful anniversary it was for Harry. Looking down at the baby nestled against his chest, Harry kissed his forehead and chuckled as Teddy's hair changed from jet black to a blue, portraying his happiness before it faded to look like Harry's once again. Lightning and thunder flashed outside the window and across the ceiling of the Great Hall. A sense of foreboding shot through Harry's body as though it was lightning and he stood just as a man waltzed inside the Hall. His hair was soaked and his body was covered in a cape of darkness. The room had silenced abruptly as the students and staff stared in confusion. The stranger outstretched his hand. Harry felt something move. It was the hammer that he had holstered on his belt. It should've been impossible for anyone to even summon Mjölnir off of, somehow the hammer flew from Harry's side and landed in the blond man's large right hand. There was a deafening silence. Everyone in the Hall were frozen in shock and confusion. Harry started to move towards the man. He had handed Teddy to Hagrid once more and cast silent shielding charms around all the students and staff. Harry was a mere 6 feet away when he was thrown backwards, smashing into the stone floor harshly. Lightning consumed the strange man and everyone watched in different levels of fear. As the lightning and thunder dulled, the man's black cape had changed to a Gryffindor red one that showed off the armour covered body beneath.

The man grinned almost manically before turning to the frozen audience. Harry groaned but stood up, he swayed slightly from smashing his head on the hard ground, a trail of blood slid down his temple and cheek. He held up his wand in a defensive manner.

"Who are you and what right do you have by Mjölnir?" He demanded,

"I am the God of Thunder, Thor Odinson. Who are you to threaten me, the rightful owner of Mjölnir." The newly identified man growled pointing the hammer threateningly in Harry's direction,

"I am the man who has been looking after _your_ hammer for the past six months. You have no right to be here, you are breaking and entering." Harry froze suddenly and turned to Hagrid, whose eyes had widened and a snort escaped his lips, "Dear Merlin I sounded just like Uncle Vernon when you came to get me." He gasped, before quickly returning to the man -or rather god- before him. "You come with me, we should talk in an area where the students (and staff) don't feel threatened or intimidated, they do not need this especially after everything they've been through. Hagrid please keep an eye on Teddy." Harry straightened his back confidently, strode towards the supposed God with a purpose, then boldly, he grabbed the arm of Thor and led him to his office.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

They both took a seat and Harry pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky and poured them both a glass before he drained his liquor with a slight gasp as the burning liquid swam down his throat. Coughing slightly, Harry shook his head and turned to the man before him.

"It's not poison." Harry said gesturing to the full glass before Thor, who then grabbed it and downed it as though it was a measly glass of water, "Wow, that's impressive."

"You have good liquor. Another!" Thor murmured before smashing the empty glass on the floor,

"Woah! You did not need to smash it."

"This is how we Asgardian's express our like for a beverage." Harry sighed, but didn't question it as he fixed the cup and refilled it, "But we did not come in here to talk of alcohol."

"You're right. I want to know why you thought it was acceptable to storm in here and cause such a fuss."

"I do apologise. See I had been punished by the Allfather for causing a disruption in an important meeting of his and so I was 'grounded' as you Midgardian's call it. My father sent Mjölnir down to Midgard as part of my punishment and whilst I believe it has been six months for you on Midgard, it has in fact only been a month for me in Asgard. Once my punishment was up, I came to collect Mjölnir. I was rather surprised to find another worthy of her. May I ask how you came of her?" Surprised by the attitude change of the god in front of him, Harry nodded and took a sip of his refilled glass,

"Certainly, you do know where you are though, right?"

"…no. This is my first time in a very long time down on Midgard."

"Oh, well you're in England, but more specifically you're at Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Mjölnir landed herself in the British wizarding world and bang smack in the middle of a battle."

"Wait, Midgardian Seihrs are still around? Heimdall said you all vanished towards the end of your 17th century, though no trace of your existence was found once you entered the 18th century." Thor murmured in glee, "Oh this is marvellous, we have long since worried of your whereabouts!"

"I…umm thank you…I think?"

"You not only wield magic, you are also a warrior?"

"I guess you could call me that-"

"Oh, my friend we must bond over tales of our victories!"

"Umm, Thor. Please, could you sit down?"

"My apologies, I got excited upon the revelation. Please do continue with how you came about my hammer." And so he did. Harry and Thor sat there for hours as Harry spoke of a dark wizard and the Battle of Hogwarts that had happened less than 6 months ago. With alcohol in their bloodstream, they started to tell tales of their adventures, drinking so much Firewhisky that even Thor could barely recall their evening when he woke the following day.

 ***Flashback end***

"…Then he stuck around for a bit. Thor helped me whenever I would have a nightmare or when I had to deal with some unpleasantry. Though, he has changed a lot since then, I can tell he's become less of a prick. Would you believe me if I told you just how cocky and rude he often was back then? It was ridiculous! But, thankfully, he did cool his attitude down when he stuck around me." Thor looked rather sheepish when everyone's gazes fell on him,

"Well…I would hope that my behaviour has vastly improved. The Allfather cast me down last year to teach me a behavioural lesson. I like to think I have done well."  
"You did improve when you couldn't lift your hammer." Commented Coulson. The room became quiet. The Avengers, Fury and Coulson along with Teddy sat there thinking of what Harry had told them, Teddy was shocked about just how horrible things were, sure he had learned what he could whilst at Hogwarts, but not many knew of his school adventures as they just spoke of the war and Harry's involvement. The others were also in shock at the hardships the man before them had faced before he even finished school or became a legal adult! Harry, however, had moved back to the window, his eyes unfocused as he stared out and down at the busy city below. Thoughts and images flashed through his mind as he recalled all of the struggles, the pain, the tears, the bloodshed and the death that those seven years had contained. His knuckles were white as they tightened around the sleeves of his slightly but purposely big hoodie. So lost in his mind, he didn't even hear the voices or calls of his names and only became aware again when he stumbled forward due to arms wrapping around his torso from behind him. It was Teddy. Harry slowly let the tension fall from his shoulders all the way down his arms and too his fingers where they uncurled almost painfully. He placed his hands on top of Teddy's before turning around in his Godson's arms and returning the hug, his face buried in the turquoise locks.

"Sorry 'bout that," Harry mumbled to everyone,

"It is alright, my friend." Thor stated rather quietly,

"Please, it's not a problem if you need a moment -or more, it took guts to share your story." Commented the tall super soldier,

"Yes. You're very brave for telling us." The Black Widow murmured from where she sat next to Clint,

"You're fricken awesome man, you can take all the time you need -ouch!" Came Clint's voice and Harry released a quiet chuckle as he assumed Natasha had hit the archer for his comment,

"Mr Potter, you…are an incredible man." Coulson said with a smile as he looked to the sad boy by the window,

"You have more to -" Before Fury could finish, Tony interrupted, not that anyone should be surprised though this time Tony did it with the intention of stopping the man from pushing the emotional wizard,

"I-" He exclaimed loudly over the Director, "-think it's time for some lunch. Shall we go out? Order in? Or attempt to cook and burn the tower down?" Many started laughing, making Tony pleased that his _plan_ had worked especially when Harry and Teddy looked at them all with a chuckle escaping their lips.

"I can cook for you all, if you'd like. If there was one thing I enjoyed whilst at the Dursleys, it was cooking." Many frowned at the reminder of his despicable relatives, though it also reminded them to ask about them more, they still agreed especially when Teddy nodded fast enough to give himself whiplash, it would appear that the raven haired boy was a great cook.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hope my flashback bit was alright, wasn't too sure what to do with that. Also, the Seihr bit, hopefully that was okay, don't be too harsh if it isn't, I tried to find out what wizards would be called in Norse Mythology and decided to add Midgardian to the beginning!**

 **Said this before but the Harry/Steve will NOT be the main focus and will just be something short and cute. This story is mostly about Harry telling his story and making new friends.**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 3:  
Jostanos -Thank you for your suggestion though Harry is gay.  
elian0587 -Thank you for your suggestion, I'm like 88% sure it's going to be Harry/Steve.  
killernoon -Ah thank you! But, sorry, I'm not doing a threesome here!  
AnimeFreak71777 -Umm, thank you? :)  
Taylor009 -You guessed right and a curse word wasn't really necessary there.  
Silvermane1 -Thank you and as said above, it's only the Avengers from 2012.  
Syra Nyth -Thank you so much that's so kind! I'd love to do a Harry/Tony, but unfortunately I think it would be easier to go with Harry/Steve, sorry!  
thinkthingthroug -You probably won't read this because you're just a nasty reviewer but I did not make you read this, I'm not corrupting my story and also it is my story, technically I can do what I want and make it go whatever way I want it to whether people enjoy it or not, I actually started this story because it was something I wanted to read but couldn't find. Don't be so rude.  
.1654 -Thank you for your suggestion but I'm not doing a threesome but again thank you for the idea!  
PappyOldGuy -Ah! Thank you! That's so nice to hear (or read I guess)!  
EmeraldMoonChaser -Thank you! My mum said I should watch those episodes so I plan to, but thank you for the friendly advice!  
AVID35 -Thank you for the suggestion, I reckon those two will be a couple.  
animeromance1972 -Thank you for the suggestion, but I'm not sure I'll be bringing Loki in and if I do then they won't be together, sorry!  
Mar91 -That's good, thanks.  
and Guests  
\- Harry/Hela Guest, sorry but that won't be happening but I can see how that would be amusing.  
-Crossover Idea Guest sorry for the short chapter, hope this one makes up for it! I've never thought about any of those crossovers to be honest, but I might have a little thing and read some other crossover works of those. Thank you!**

 **Finally we have come to the end of this chapter and all those amazing reviews (save for one reviewer but they should be obvious as I kind of rant a _little_ bit at them!) **

**Hope there aren't too many mistakes, I was going to wait until tomorrow to finish editing and all but decided I wanted to get it up now and hopefully wake up to some awesome reviews! If I don't that's okay. But as I'm a bit sleepy now, I'll finish up.**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate -don't like, don't read.**

 **Bye~**


	5. Dursley's and A Similar Scene

**So got a second nasty review -I mean the person was a right asshole, seemed very homophobic and so they can just crawl back under the rock they live under and leave my story (and other m/m and f/f stories) alone. That's basically all I have to say, to be honest, I mean you guys are all so sweet in your comments and of course, there will always be the occasional nasty one, but because of all your support, it hasn't made me upset! So thank you for being so amazing and kind! Also, almost 400 follows and 260 favourites -that's incredible, again thank you so much to everyone! Plus it's coming in second for the most amount of favourites and first for the amount of follows compared to the rest of my stories -that's insane and we're only 4, well 5 now, chapters in!**

 **Also, my parents have gone on holiday for a week and I have to put up with my brother (he's older than me and 'babysitting' the house/dogs -I don't need looking after lol) and his girlfriend -HELP!**

 **WARNING: Child abuse is mentioned and spoken about, but nothing is shown -like memories of the abuse, that's not written.**

 **Anyway, best let you start reading, sorry it's a bit of a short story today...**

* * *

They ate in silence. The occasional moan of delight from tasting Harry's cooking escaped some lips. Soon they were finished, their eyes begging for more, but their stomachs protesting and saying no. Eventually they made their way back to the living room. Tony had to drag Harry there to stop the man from doing the dishes, much to Harry's annoyance as he said he would be happy to clean them. Apparently, it was routine for the wizard. Though, that just made everyone want to stop him from doing it more. In the end, Thor just picked up the short man and carried him into the living room before dumping him gently onto the couch.

"Can…can I ask that we talk of something else and leave the immortality and no ageing thing till later? I…I would prefer to leave that till after dinner, 'cause then I won't have to face anyone till tomorrow…no offence, it's just that conversation is a bit difficult for me." Everyone looked upset because they were desperate to know, but nodded with a silent sigh, it was after all the boy's life story and they should respect what he asked considering everything he was willingly sharing with them. "Thank you…What would you like to know? I'm not sure what else there is to say really…"

"Can you tell us more about the Dursleys? Like I understand that they were absolutely despicable to you, but still, you made sure they were safe. I…well I take it you told them Voldemort was gone. Of course, I understand that if it's too difficult or awkward to talk about then you may not want to -and that's fine- just I reckon we're all quite curious about them." Steve asked kindly, his tone was soft and Harry smiled and looked down at his lap, he felt Teddy turn his body towards him, probably so his whole focus was on his Godfather.

"Well, I didn't see them immediately. Once the war was over and Voldemort was dead I sent them a letter by owl -because a) I was too busy to actually see them and b) I just thought it was funny to send them an owl, Uncle Vernon never liked them so I got a lovely memory of him freaking out from Hestia and Dedalus (who looked after them in hiding). I didn't actually go to see them until after my year of teaching. I just didn't have the time. I passed letters back and forth with Dudley, we had made up, in fact, we still send the occasional letter along with Christmas and birthday cards. But, well it was a rather eventful evening. I had sent a letter to Dudley, who had actually suggested I come over for dinner as Aunt Petunia surprisingly wanted to see me. So I did, but I took Teddy with me as no one was available to babysit him -though I'm glad I needed the comfort. Anyway, Uncle Vernon wasn't supposed to be in as he was spending the day with his sister and so giving me the perfect opportunity to go over without getting verbally abused -well I assumed that my aunt wouldn't considering we parted on…slightly…okay terms, but I was right. So we went over, they essentially wanted the whole story, so I just told them about being on the run and of the Final Battle. I didn't say much to be honest…well, I didn't have time. Soon enough Uncle Vernon's walking in absolutely hammered with his sister. The moment they both saw me, well…it was chaos. Shouting and yelling bounced off the walls, I found myself being thrown into the dining table. Teddy was screaming his head off causing the attention to come off of me and onto him. They both watched as Teddy's hair switched constantly between various colours -it still happens when he's angry. I…I kid you not, stick me in front of Voldemort and I won't show a single shred of fear. But, when he took a step towards Teddy, screaming horrible, _horrible_ words that were constantly slung my way as a child, I snapped. I was terrified for my Godson. Hell, I barely even remember what happened. One minute I'm scared and laying on broken glass and wood, the next I'm between Teddy and that bastard of an uncle with my wand at him. It was enough to get him to back down -luckily his sister had all but passed out by this point due to her liquor intake. But…that was that. I thanked my aunt and cousin for allowing me over, my wand was trained on my uncle the whole time before I fixed up their dining room with wandless magic -which was mostly just to make Vernon even more scared- before grabbing Teddy and his stuff and apparating out with a loud pop." He finished, looking at his Godson with a slight smile,

"By any chance, Harry, may we all go and kill this man?" Clint asked fingering the sharp head of an arrow he plucked from nowhere,

"Or we could have a civilised _conversation._ " Natasha murmured, patting at what Harry assumed was a gun in her pocket

"Oh, like in Budapest," Clint exclaimed back and the redhead nodded with a malicious gleam in her eyes,

"Well. I'll have you all know that I know the current address of Petunia and Vernon Dursley." Commented Tony in a tone that suggested he was bored as he inspected his fingernails, but they all knew he was just waiting for the signal to go, the gleam in his eyes told them that much,

"Everyone! You can not-"

"Oh come on Cap, don't be a spoilsport!" Exclaimed Tony as they all interrupted the tall blond,

"Yes, good Captain, those mortals must pay for harming young Harry!"

"We promise not to hurt them!" Clint whined after Thor finished his statement,

"Now, now Barton. Don't make promises no one will keep." Natasha added before looking at Steve, "We promise not to _kill_ them."

"I mean we could get them locked up. Child abuse and neglect." Added Coulson causing many surprised expressions to go around, it was just as shocking as when Fury gave a very subtle nod of his head,

"I mean the Hulk seems to be very keen on _meeting_ these _people._ I, of course, agree with him for once."

"Brucie! I'm so proud of you!" Exclaimed Tony as he leapt onto his science bro,

"Alright, that's enough!" Captain shouted over them all before they could start their plotting, "I was going to say, don't do anything _without me._ " Stunned silence filled the room. Harry was sure that four surprises from the Director, Agent, Captain and calm Doctor was enough to make them all lost and bewildered. Though the silence did not last long for a few seconds had passed before the _whole_ group started sharing ideas even Teddy. Harry let it go on for a few minutes. He found himself reliving a very fond memory of his. Suddenly laughter rose and escaped from his throat causing the plotters to stop.

"What's so funny?" Teddy asked poking his Godfather in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, it's just you've reminded me of this really good memory. Especially when you said you'd use them as testers."

"Ooh, do tell!" Clint exclaimed with bright eyes causing Steve to smack him on the head,

"Manners." He murmured to the childish man,

"Please, may you tell us, sir, we'd be very grateful," Clint repeated making sure to sound like a little boy whilst he did his best puppy impression causing everyone to chuckle and Harry nodded.

"Of course, you're such a good little boy after all. Would you like it as a bedtime story?" He replied making laughter roar once more. "Keep in mind that this was a bit before all the hassle with Ginny trying to get back together with me as this was just after the war and just as everyone was letting what happened to them sink in…"

 ***Flashback***

Harry had been at the Burrow one day after the war. It had only been a couple of days and the red-headed family had insisted that Hermione and he stay with them to recuperate. The days were filled with the peace and quiet you get before the storm would arrive. The storm, of course, being the reporters and all the havoc that took over Harry's time. The first day was a day where no one did anything. Everyone stayed in bed until they felt like getting up -for Ron, however, he had to be forced up at 3 pm, luckily he was easily bribed with food. The next day, however, was about spending time together. They told tales and stories all day. This was even the day when Harry decided to come out and tell them of his sexual orientation.

"Since we're all in a caring, sharing mood. I have something to tell you all." Harry murmured quietly as everyone's laughter calmed down after Hermione told them about punching Draco in their third year and setting fire to Snape in their first. Eyes focused on him, encouraging him to speak. "Well…I…I'm homosexual….I'm gay. I like boys." He stammered out and was surprised that instead of words that resembled those of Uncle Vernon, he just got smiles and the twins spoke first.

"I mean -" Fred started before allowing George to take over  
"We both -"  
"Knew." The twins said finishing in unison,

"After all-" Fred once again took over,  
"You were constantly-" George added and they continued switching between one another  
"Checking out the males-"  
"On the Quidditch teams."

"But, young Prongs Jr.-"  
"Oh yeah, we know 'bout that-"  
"And we will get our revenge for-"  
"You not informing us of our-"  
"Heroes real names." They finished together with narrowed eyes before continuing in a happy manner, "We have no problem with your gayness, our Queen."

"I'm gay, not a royal woman you peasants!" He chuckled at their dramatic ways especially when they clutched their chests in mock pain.

"We knew, Harry." Hermione whispered going over to hug him, "In fact, Ronald here was the first to figure it out. Shocker, isn't it?"

"Oi! But, yeah mate, you weren't exactly discreet when you were constantly checking out Seamus' arse in fourth year and then continued to do so till sixth year." Ron murmured as he hugged his best friend, "Though, between you and me, I was well impressed that I figured something out before 'Mione!" Harry almost choked on his laughter as Ron pulled away with a wink. "And Harry, bloody well took you long enough to come out of that closet 'Mione said you were so far in that you could see Narnia -of course, I didn't understand that reference!"

"Well, I mean I did live in one for ten years at the Dursley's, guess part of me didn't know how to come out!" Harry chuckles came to a stop as everyone stared at him,

"Oh, my. They…those Muggles made you sleep in one."

"Told you, mum. You didn't believe us." George replied with an unusually serious voice, Molly suddenly stood and hugged Harry until he could feel tears down his shirt.

"Oh, I am so so sorry."

Somehow they managed to get Harry to open up and tell them about the abuse he suffered by the Dursley's. Of the many chores, he was forced to do, of the cupboard and punishments he got, the neglect and starving. Before he knew it, the Weasley men were plotting ways to maim -sorry, _murder_ \- the Dursley's. The twins stated that they'd use the Dursley's to test their products along with many other threats the Weasley's (and Hermione, who may have quietly murmured several ideas) came up with. Harry just sighed, knowing that he could do nothing to stop them and simply said he did not want to know and that he would not bail them out if they went to jail.

 ***Flashback End***

"…And I never did find out what they did to the Dursley's. Even they never told me when I visited. Nor did Dudley…I'm guessing they were threatened or blackmailed, to be honest, as it takes much more than a 'please' to keep their lips sealed."

"Hmm…we should contact these Weasley's," Tony whispered loudly.

"Honestly, just leave them be, they aren't worth it." At the many pleading looks, Harry sighed, "Okay, do what you want but no killing and serious maiming. Also, leave Dudley alone, he's learned from his mistakes and quite frankly it wasn't his fault his parents were useless. It was mostly just my uncle." Harry muttered realising that just like the Weasley's, these people were stubborn and would not back out, "And Teddy…" He looked into the pleading eyes of his Godson, "Don't get yourself injured or imprisoned." Teddy grinned and went back to plotting, Harry sat there a content smile on his face as he realised he was surrounded by people that seemed to care for him -I mean no one just plots others demise for someone without caring for said someone, right?

* * *

 **Authors Notes: By the way, I don't have Nick Fury saying "mother fucker" because a) I doubt he says that in any Marvel film as Marvel's owned by Disney and b) quite frankly I don't like using that word, though when Samuel L. Jackson says it, I can't help but love it 'cause he's awesome.**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 4:  
EmeraldMoonChaser -Yes, he'll probably help them in dire situations but no he's not joining, he's had enough fighting in his life. Thank you, I hope so too!  
Flying Chrissy -Thank you!  
kirsty21 -Thank you!  
Jostanos -Thank you! Glad you liked it, hope the flashback in this chapters good enough then!  
Silvermane1 -Wait until the next chapter, they both talk about it. But Harry is quite a kind and forgiving guy so...yeah.  
Mar91 -Thank you!  
hannahisabannana -Awe, thank you, hope this is alright then!  
EroSlackerMicha -I agree! And thank you, hope this is good enough!  
And Guests -who I assume is Crossover Guest (sorry 'bout the nickname!)again thank you for the ideas, I might do one in the future, but I doubt anytime soon. Thank you!**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate -don't like, don't read.**

 **Bye~**


	6. Master of Death

**Just so everyone knows, I haven't seen Infinity Wars, so please no spoilers!**

 **Fair warning this chapter contains a hell of a lot of angst and hopefully, it's written okay because I was on a role at the start of this story and now I have no clue where the end is or what I'm doing!**

 **Also, I'm worried that this is really boring you all and if it is I am sorry, in all honesty, I did write this mostly because I wanted to read it and I reckon I should've probably planned it out better...sorry!**

 **Sorry for another short chapter...**

* * *

The Avengers, SHIELD agent and Director -not that they'd admit to anything- and his Godson had spent the last few hours plotting and planning the Dursley's demise. Harry ended up nodding off at one point as they literally did nothing but plan. Occasionally, they'd send someone to get drinks (coffee, tea or a soft drink like coke), if Harry was awake they'd be sending him in because according to Clint and Tony,

"He isn't helping so he can bloody well get us some beverages!" As nasty as it may have seemed it was, in fact, said in a joking manner, though Steve would then jump in make Clint or Tony apologise before either sending them to get the drink or offering to do it instead, though he'd usually just go in with Harry to help him.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Finally, it was time for dinner. Harry was once again in charge of cooking. But, instead of him cooking in the kitchen alone like he did at lunch as Teddy was introducing himself better and getting to know the others, a certain red-headed spy crept in. She coughed slightly to draw his attention,

"Yes, Natasha?" He murmured acknowledging her presence but he did not turn to her, he simply continued to slice and dice several ingredients before throwing them into a pan.

"I…I wanted to apologise again."

"I gathered." He responded with a sigh after letting several minutes of silence wash over them as he put the knife he was chopping several carrots with down and stared unblinkingly at the window before him, he could faintly see the Russian's reflection,

"I really am. I'm…I'm not great at these things."

"Apologising or making friends?"

"Both."

"Understandable."

"I…look I am sorry. I shouldn't have betrayed your trust, especially after you were so open and trusting. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? If…if you would like I will leave whilst you stay here."

"No." She startled confused by his answer, but seconds later he turned just as she regained her composure, "No, I…I admit I am upset that you informed them without my knowledge or permission, I guess because it took a lot for me to open up. But, I do understand that as an agent, you are required to share certain pieces of information." He walked forward and placed his hand on the side of her arm, "You are forgiven. I only wish you had told me -or rather asked me before informing your Director as I would've welcomed them to join." He smiled kindly before turning back to continue cooking, only pausing briefly to grin at her, "And honestly, I'm not going to make you leave your own home. Even if I was pissed off, I'd never do something like that." Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched as she smiled and looked down at her feet. Nodding in gratitude and kindness, she turned on her heel and left him to his cooking.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

The group of ten sat down to eat the delicious meal. Harry ate as slowly as he could whilst trying to be subtle. He knew that the next conversation would be about his immortality and that was something he just did not want to. It was a difficult topic that he always tried to avoid talking _and_ thinking about. It made his heart stop beating. It made him feel as though he was being suffocated. _It just hurt too much._ All he could do now was hope he made it to an isolated area in time before he would fall apart.

"So…what should I talk about now?" Harry asked though he clearly knew, he simply didn't want to talk of this.

"Well, how about…oh, I don't know…the _magical_ fact that you don't age?" Clint asked with a grin at his slight pun,

"And where can I go to stop ageing?" Tony added with a classic smirk at everyone's astounded looks, he continued, "What? I accept that I am getting on in my age, that does not mean I'm not the sexiest man around though!" Harry and Teddy chuckled whilst the others rolled their eyes at the egotistical billionaire.

"Okay…well the reason I can't age is because of three items that Death made centuries ago. Teddy, would you like to tell them 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?" Teddy nodded, excited to be involved,

"Basically…" He told the story with gestures and expressions, causing many to struggle with their serious expressions.

"Would you explain the items a bit more? I'm a tad confused…" Steve murmured with a slight flush of embarrassment. But, the Brits seemed fine about it and nodded, Teddy continued.

"Basically, Death created three items because of the Peverell brothers besting him. Of course, Death ended up _besting_ them in the end. He gave Anti…errr"

"Antioch." Harry murmured, helping the struggling boy out before turning to the others, "A lot of wizards and witches have rather…peculiar and unique names."

"Right, Antioch. He got the Elder Wand, which is the most powerful wand in existence. His brother Cadmud-"

"Cadmus,"

"Cadmus got the Resurrection Stone, which…I think it lets you see the ghosts of those you love and lost."

"That's right, but keep in mind that the object is known to drive the users to insanity and, ironically, death," Harry added before letting Teddy continue,

"And Ignotive-"

"Ignotus,"

"That's what I said. _Ignotus_ got the Cloak of Invisibility like it says it hides you from everyone. If you wore it no one would be able to see you -not even Death, which was why Ignotus lived so long. Together they make the Deathly Hallows. He who possesses all of the artefacts would become the Master of Death."

"I inherited the cloak from my father, I got the stone from the snitch and I disarmed Draco, who had disarmed Dumbledore, who had owned the wand. I have all three artefacts and am the Master of Death." Commented the Boy-Who-Lived,

"But…how did you find out? I mean if it was originally a child's fairy tale, how did you realise that it was true?" Natasha asked, curiosity burning in her eyes,

"Well…" Harry paused trying to think of where he should start, "I mean there were instances where I was in a dangerous situation and I came out with next to no injuries whereas everyone else was bleeding or something. So, that was kind of a hint but I guess I never really realised it until my twenty-first birthday. Fred and George had given me a very large album. See they invented a new product where you could turn a memory into one of our photos -the moving ones. They both went around asking anyone if they had any good memories with me in them. The whole thing was to test the product, but it worked. The photos are amazing actually, they capture perfect moments and all. The product's now selling really well too! But, when I was skimming through the album, I noticed something was…wrong with what I saw. Of course, I didn't make anything of it until the day after my birthday. I had asked Fred and George to look after Teddy until the next day under the impression that I wanted some me time and they did so happily. I ended up looking at the photos of me as a seventeen-year-old…and then compared it to the current me. I had not aged. My friends and everyone around me, they had. But, within those four years, I had not changed. Sure, my hair had grown as had my facial hair -though I prefer to be clean-shaven. I…" He seemed to be about to say something else when he snapped his lips shut and changed his mind, the others noticed that he was leaving something big out…and they would find out…somehow, that they knew,

"Well…then I kind of passed out and spoke with Death, who appeared to me as a personified being in the form of an old man. He told me that I was the rightful owner of all three of his belongings and therefore, his master. As further proof, when I woke up I felt this sort of pain across my chest." He placed his hand directly over his heart, "Looking under my shirt I found the Deathly Hallows symbol tattooed above my heart." Harry pulled his t-shirt down by the neck to reveal the tattoo below. Directly above his heart was a large symbol made with a thick and deep black. It was of a triangle that contained a circle and line inside, (Harry explained that these represented the cloak, stone and wand), coming out of the points of the triangle were dark lines that seemingly represented Harry's veins. To Tony, it reminded him of what his chest looked like when he was dying of palladium poisoning. Overall, the tattoo was actually quite stunning even though it was not something he willingly asked for. "Though the title is not as interesting as it may seem. I can often see ghosts of Muggles, who have become lost. Some were lost, some were vengeful. I could sometimes help them move on as I can see and talk to them. Though I can only help the ones who truly want to move on. I remember bumping -quite literally, I walked through them- into a really nasty ghost who just spat abuse. I also am immortal. I'm unsure if I'll always be immortal, though I hope I won't. I beg that one day, I will be able to die. A life of immortality and seeing everyone you know and love move on with their lives and eventually pass on? Yeah, no thanks." Everyone sat there in a stunned silence, they had been expecting something big, but it had not been that. Even Teddy sat there, an aura of sadness circled him as he stared at his Godfather, who was putting on a front. "I…I think we're done today. I…that's everything I can think of telling you. I'm…I'm sorry, I can't talk about this anymore, it's…well, it's getting to me a bit. See you…you in the…the morning. Sorry." With that said, Harry quickly fled the scene and rushed to the elevator to the floor and the room he was staying in. He threw himself in the shower, rather quickly, in fact, moments later with the boiling water striking his back in a numbing pain, he allowed the tears to fall as the water silenced his sobs not caring if it meant he was weak.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

As Harry left, Steve felt himself moving to his feet, preparing to go over the sad boy only a hand much smaller than his grabbed his sleeve in a childish manner. Looking down he found Teddy shaking his head,

"I…I wouldn't. He's not good with showing that he's sad, he probably wouldn't appreciate you comforting him." Steve reluctantly sat back down but in the spot that Harry had vacated as Teddy didn't seem to want to let go of his sleeve, "With his upbringing and all the death in his life, Uncle Harry has always been terrified of being alone. I'm…I'm actually really worried about what he'll become when everyone he knows and loves passes away. Don't tell him, but I occasionally get nightmares of him just…just…losing it. Going mad with grief."

"You should probably tell him." Steve murmured as everyone looked to be lost in their thoughts. Phil and Nick took that moment to leave, feeling that they had intruded long enough. The Avengers and Teddy simply sat their, the TV was on but they were barely watching it.

Soon everyone parted and went to bed. Harry had not appeared again. He had chosen to go to bed after his shower.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **So I have an important thing to say about the next chapter so PLEASE READ:  
Basically, I've added 'Past Suicide' to the warnings in chapter one and I want to put a warning here so you all notice. See in the next chapter suicide will be mentioned -nothing bloody or gory- but it is a flashback and I will put a warning at the start of the next chapter. I am really sorry if it makes you uncomfortable or triggers you, I do not condone suicide at all and had I known the turn this story would take, I would've made sure everyone knew suicide would be mentioned in this at the beginning of the story when I first uploaded, however, I clearly did not see it going this way. Again, I am really sorry.**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 5:  
Mar91 -Thank you  
kirsty21 -Thank you  
Jostanos -Haha! How punny -yeah I suck at puns I know. Thank you and I'll probably write what happens to those two in the final chapters.  
timbarney110 -I'm going to try and keep the relationship stuff to a minimum as it's not important in the story. Sorry if you don't like it, but thank you for not being rude about it and also Harry's always gay in my stories for some reason! Thank you for your review!  
Silvermane1 -Thank you!  
candinaru25 -Thank you, you'll probably find out towards the end of the story.  
And Guest -Haha thank you!**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate -don't like, don't read.**

 **Bye~**


	7. The Not So Secret, Secret

**Sorry about this being out a day late -well technically I did say updates would be Mon or Tue, but normally ones out on Mon- yesterday was really busy (kind of) as I had to make sure the house was tidy for my parents as they got home last night and also I needed to do my workout and some other things, then this is out late today because I literally woke up and had to do so much work for my dad, then went out, then had more work -kid you not such an annoying day!**

 **Okay, last chapter I warned you there would be suicide mentioned and I've put a warning in chapter one too (this is in the centre because it is very important that people understand and all):  
WARNING SUICIDE (ATTEMPT KINDA CAUSE HE COMES BACK TO LIFE) SAD HARRY, DEPRESSED/SUICIDAL HARRY, but no gore/blood.**

* * *

Wandering as quietly as he could, Harry exited the room and floor to head to the communal one. He gently walked out to the balcony. Immediately his eyes spied the constellation of Canis Major, though the boy was slightly surprised with the visibility of the stars, he found himself glad that he could see the star his godfather was named after. It comforted him as though Sirius was looking after him from above. Minutes passed as he stared on in silence, the occasional breeze hugging him and whispering in his ear, he allowed his imagination to picture his parents and godfather saying that they loved him.

"Hello, Thor." Harry suddenly murmured loudly as he felt a presence next to him,

"My friend," Green eyes slid to the man as Harry took in the seriousness in Thor's voice, "I believe you missed a grave detail of your tale of how you learned of your immortality. As your friend, I cannot allow you to keep it inside. I fear the consequences." A low chuckle that pronounced the short man's exhaustion echoed in the night,

"People may say you aren't smart." He turned to Thor, "But really you are very intelligent, you just don't understand us humans." He once again turned back to the scenery in front of him, his eyes drifting down to the busy streets of New York, despite it being midnight, the city was still so full of life, "Not that I blame you."

"Harry," Thor said bluntly, before leading the boy to the couches that were just beside them. They took a seat next to one another and Harry let his head fall back so he could continue to stare at the night sky, "Talk to me. _Please._ " At the sound of the powerful God pleading and the sight of him giving Harry puppy dog eyes, the British wizard couldn't help but open his mouth and tell the bulky man what he had missed out.

"Look. I'm not proud of what I did. What I'm about to tell you can _never_ get back to Teddy. I mean it." Thor nodded in understanding and Harry sighed, "What I told you all was true, I just twisted it a bit. Death didn't appear in a dream, but he still appeared." Taking a deep breath and making sure he wasn't looking at his friend, he continued, "I had asked the twins to watch Teddy until the next day under the impression that I wanted some me time -they were hoping I'd get laid, probably. But, I spent that morning looking through the photo album…"

 ***Flashback***

Sitting down on his couch after George had picked Teddy up, Harry opened the album that the twins had given him. As he came to the photos of seventeen-year-old him, he noticed just how little his appearance had changed. Taking one of the pictures from the book, he held it close to his face and looked into the mirror. There were no differences save for his hair being shorter. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied the book he read to Teddy at night. It was 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard', for some reason he felt compelled to pick it up and so he flipped it open. The first words he read as he flicked to a random page were ' _the Master of Death'_. It couldn't be true. Harry didn't believe it. But logically there was some evidence that it was true, that the story of 'The Three Brothers' was real. After all, the Peverell brothers had in fact been real people. The cloak, the stone, and the wand were further proof as those artefacts were real too, Harry would know as he owned them all. But, it was a story, so somethings would be exaggerated and false. Though he did not know which parts. By this point, Harry had taken a seat on the couch again and was draining a bottle of Firewhisky. It was the alcohol that gave him the courage -or rather the recklessness- to follow through with the only way he knew how to get an answer. Everything was set in motion. Stumbling slightly, he grabbed his broomstick and apparated to a forest in the middle of nowhere. Mounting his broom, he shot straight up into the sky before coming to a stop just below the tearful clouds. Looking down at the green landscape below him that continued far into the distance. He sat on his broom just staring at everything around him. Freedom. He felt free. When was the last time he had felt such a thing? Probably never. The Dursley's were the opposite of freedom as was Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. With a smile and a deep breath, he closed his eyes and leaned to the side. Plummeting thousands and thousands of feet towards the green earth. He thought of Teddy as he fell. A gentle smile pulled at his lips and a whispered apology that only the wind would hear. Smashing into the ground probably a minute later, he created a crater. Nothingness.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

His eyes opened to a white place. It was fairly similar to when he spoke with Dumbledore.

"Harry James Potter. I was wondering when you'd figure it out." Harry jumped and turned around with his wand pointed at the mysterious figure in the shadows where the voice had come from, "Now, now. There really is no need for such behaviour, I will not harm you."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Out of the shadows, a tall man appeared. He was old and his hair was as dark as obsidian. He wore a black suit making him look very powerful and important. His right hand clutched a black cane that had a skull at the top. It reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy's cane -or rather _walking stick_ as the blond man had stated many times. Green eyes spied a large ring on his right index finger. It had a silver band and the face was the Deathly Hallows symbol only it was filled in with black as the lines were also in silver. "By chance are you Death?"

"That I am. Come, sit." With a wave of his hand, Harry found himself sitting in an armchair, a cup of tea in his hand and the old 'man' sat in front of him in an armchair as well. "I find myself rather impressed with the lengths you took to learn the truth. Most people would not feel that…free when falling to their death." He leaned in closer taking in the boy before him, "You are truly a remarkable being. I find myself glad to have a master that is so…selfless and kind."

"So it is true? The tale."

"Most of it, yes. Though the Peverell brothers were fools. Save for Ignotus, I was rather…impressed with that man, of course, he fell like the rest, but he greeted me as a friend and parted from this world with a smile. It was…nice to be greeted kindly…" Harry was surprised by the being before him, if he had imagined Death as a personified being, well, this was most certainly not what he would've imagined. "I bet you are wondering what the title connotes. Well, it means you are immortal. You will live forever-"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?" Death murmured in confusion,

"Give the title to someone else. I don't want immortality. I just want to live a normal life and then die."

"Unfortunately, you have no choice."

"Why? Why me? Haven't I done enough?"

"Most would look at this as a gift, Mr Potter."

"Well, I thought it was a known fact that I am not like most."

"That is true." Death mumbled under his breath, "You will be immortal, though you can die, only you will return to the living much like your death when Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr killed you. You may occasionally see Muggle ghosts who have become lost, you can assist them in passing on, though some may not accept your help." He explained quickly before Harry could add any more, "I will send you on your way now." With a wave of his hand, Harry was gone…and incredibly angry.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Gasping heavily, his emerald eyes snapped open and he sat up. He clutched his head. Was it just a nightmare or was it all real? A painful itching sensation made its way through Harry's veins, clutching at his heart, scrabbling out of bed he made his way to the full-length mirror and threw his shirt off. There it was. Above his heart was the Deathly Hallows insignia. Dark lines came out of the points, slithering further across his skin. He watched as he turned his head to the side as the lines seemed to move and stretch. They moved like snakes, crawling up his neck and gradually up his face. The lines faded save from his chest, his veins that had been worryingly visible faded back to their original and unnoticeable appearance. The boy stared into the mirror. He and his reflection making eye contact. Harry watched as his eyes darkened with rage. He blacked out.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Green eyes fluttered open. Blinking rapidly, he tried to focus on three red blobs in front of him.

"Harry? Harry!"

"Fred? George?" Harry groaned as he stood up, leaning heavily on the wall behind him, his eyes now focused as they took in the two twins before him, he spied Teddy with red hair in George's arms. Looking around, Harry found that his apartment was…in shattered pieces…well thereabout. Pieces of furniture were split across the living room, the couch was no more than shreds of fabric and feathers. Wood from the tables and chairs were splintered across the room, some even embedded in the walls. There were holes in the walls and Harry looked down at his hands. His knuckles were ripped to pieces, blood was splashed across his fists and the skin was split painfully. Down by his feet were many bottles of Firewhisky, Vodka and various other Muggle liquors. He also noticed that he was standing in nothing but his boxer shorts and a single sock barely hanging on his right foot.

"Georgie. Put Teddy in his room." Fred whispered as he and his brother stared at the mess before them -oh and the room. Seconds later the single eared twin appeared baby-less.

"What the fucking hell happened, Harry?" They demanded in angry unison…

 ***Flashback End***

"…And whilst they tended to my knuckles and fixed my living room, I told them everything. Man…the fury in their eyes when I told them I purposely killed myself." He gave a hollow laugh, "The next day I came out to the news saying that somehow I had gained immortality but that I would not say anything else on the subject because it was easier to tell the reporters rather than have them investigate. Surprisingly, the public and reporters were all very considerate and barely anyone ever hassled me about it. I told the Weasley's about the Master of Death stuff and they were all really respectful of it. Only Fred and George knew about my…suicide and breakdown. Now you do too." Harry finished, his voice almost a whisper as he turned to Thor, who had a serious and angry expression.

"You…you killed yourself to prove a point? Did you even care that you may be wrong and could, in fact, stay dead?" Thor growled

"Thor?" Harry murmured confused by his reaction,

"You killed yourself to see if you were correct! What if you had been wrong?"

"Then I would be dead. Then we would not be having this conversation! How exactly do you want me to answer that?"

"You…you really did not care whether you lived or died." It was a statement, not a question.

"If I had died, it would've been a blessing. The nightmares I had -I still have- from those seven years, torment me. But no. No. Death is far too easy for one Harry James Potter. I can't die. Thor, I can not die." Tears had started to well in his eyes as his voice became hysterical, "People think immortality would be a gift. No. It's a curse. I do not want to live. I don't. I only do because I have family and friends around me, _helping_ me." He looked away clenching his jaw and scrubbing at his eyes, "I…I won't _survive_ when everyone I know and love has died. I'm…" He stopped, a bitter and pained laugh crawled out of his throat, "I'm…I'm scared. Thor, I…I'm scared. I'm scared and terrified and I just…I just…I can't." The last word came out as a hoarse whisper as large arms wrapped around Harry, hugging him tightly. Thor held Harry to his chest, comforting the man. As an Asgardian, he knew that his kind lived longer than Midgardians, but the boy he knew would live far longer than any Asgardian. Thor could barely even imagine the pain that Harry would go through when everyone he knows is dead.

"Ssh." He murmured, "It's alright. It'll be alright." Thor didn't believe his words so he knew that Harry wouldn't. Minutes passed and eventually Harry's sobbing ended, the wizard had fallen asleep and with a bit of manoeuvring, Thor settled down to sleep whilst he still held Harry to his chest. Before he nodded off, Thor looked to the sky, slightly surprised at just how visible the stars were in the city, he whispered as his eyes locked onto the star that he knew was closest to Asgard, "Watch over him. Please."

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

"Honestly, JARVIS, I'm ashamed. Ashamed at you. Ashamed at myself. How did that spider do it?" Tony muttered out loud as he messed around in his lab rewriting codes and making sure whatever Natasha did, she could not do again. "I could kill her. I really could. You don't just waltz into my home and implant your spy stuff into my stuff! Though, if I tried to kill her, I'd be the dead one."

"That is true, sir." Tony's face all but lit up as the voice of his AI echoed in the room,

"JARVIS! You're alive once more!"

"I was never deceased, sir, only muted and 'asleep'."

"Meh. You alright? I've updated your system, so hopefully, those tricky SHIELD agents can't defeat us!"

"I am fine, thank you, sir." JARVIS replied, "Shouldn't you be in bed, sir? You've only had six hours of sleep over the past four days."

"I'll be fine, J. Thanks for the concern though." Tony then spun once in his chair before focusing once again on his computer "Anyone else up?" He asked,

"Yes, sir."

"Well? Who?"

"Mr Potter and Mr Odinson are both on the balcony couches talking. Agent Barton seems to be in the vent that leads out to the balcony, I assume he is eavesdropping. The Captain is looking out of his window on his floor, he too seems to be eavesdropping on Mr Odinson and Mr Potter on the floor below him. Agent Romanoff is on the communal floor and is hiding behind a wall by the balcony doors, she too is eavesdropping. Mr Lupin is currently making his way towards Agent Romanoff, where he will most likely follow her actions." By this point, Tony had logged himself into the security cameras on the balcony. He too had taken everyone's lead and begun to listen to the two beings conversation.

"And Doctor Banner is behind you." Came a new voice in a terrible fake British accent, though the effect was the same as Tony startled,

"Brucie! I expected more from you!" Came a whine over the doctor's laughter.

"What on earth are you doing? You're invading their privacy, Tony." Bruce murmured as he looked over the engineer's shoulder and at the screen,

"Everyone else is!"

"Still you should know better -oh who am I kidding, it's you!"

"Shush!"

"Wha-"

"Shut up, Bruce." Came a very serious tone, shocking the doctor into silence. The two listened in on the balcony conversation, much like the rest of the Avengers (and Teddy).

Different expressions varying between sadness, shock and…well anger, appeared on everyone's face as they heard about Harry's suicide.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Right, I hope that was okay, I'm unsure where this story is going, to be honest, and really want it to be over with -I even have the final chapter planned out...but not the ones in between this and the final one...which isn't smart.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I was rushing a bit to get this up.  
**

 **Also the next chapter might be late -or I might start doing a chapter a week as I'm a bit all over the place at the minute, but I'll give you more information in the next chapter (should I remember).**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 6:  
EroSlackerMicha -Thank you! I hope this comes across alright then.  
Jostanos -Haha bless ya! Thank you!  
ImaginativeFury -Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Fanfiction is something that does NOT have to follow canon or anything. It is a 'thing' writers take and make their 'own' with scenes and plots they want the characters to have. Quite frankly, I don't see Harry in a relationship in canon because him with Ginny in the movies seemed to be pushed -might not be the case in the books.  
kirsty21 -Thank you.  
KeegSlytherin -Thank you, that means a lot to me! I'm going to try and have some little moments between the two, but it won't be anything significant.  
-Awe, thank you! Glad you like it!  
Mar91 -Haha, yep!  
And Silvermane1 -Thank you!**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate -don't like, don't read.**

 **Bye~**


	8. Angst and The City

**No joke, but how does this have over 500 follows? This is like my highest favourited and followed story, that's insane! I think this story sucks but like...I'm so confused. Thank you for all your support!**

 **Uploads will definitely be on Mondays or Tuesdays, I will most likely only do one chapter per week unless for some reason I don't. In that case, it would be the same as before (one on Mon/Tue and one on Thurs/Fri). Likelihood of two uploads a week is quite slim as I don't have the...motivation(?) to do so.**

* * *

Harry made his way out of Thor's arms and began to make breakfast. Deciding to go with the simplest choice, he made a lot of pancakes. Teddy's favourite. With a slightly fake grin on his face, he greeted everyone as they made their way towards the delicious smell that had woken them up. Their faces were blank. Even Teddy's.

"What's wrong? Do you not like pancakes?" Harry asked as he awkwardly took a seat, thoughts racing through his head. Had he annoyed them so much? They had only been at the Tower for a day so there wasn't much he could do to annoy them. Was it because he shared too much? Had he upset them by telling them what they didn't care about or want to know? All he got as an answer, however, was silence. His appetite had quickly vanished and so he simply nibbled on a pancake. The silence was overwhelming. It was consuming him. He couldn't take it. Standing up, he exclaimed loudly, "For goodness sake, please can someone tell me what I did?"

"You died!" Teddy shouted, unable to keep his lips shut, his hair changed rapidly between many different colours as his anger showed, "You fucking killed yourself! What if you had died? I would've been left parentless, grandparent-less _and_ godfather-less! You selfish bastard! I hate you, I hate you so much!" He screamed, Harry stood stock still in shock.

"I -what?"

"Last night, I heard you talking to Thor. Merlin, if you want to keep a bloody secret, don't tell it in a home full of spies and superheroes!"

"Teddy -"

"Save it." Teddy turned on his heel, his shoulders quivering with fury, "You're a coward and I hate you." The fourteen-year-old stormed away, never looking back at his broken-hearted godfather.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Harry turned to the others. Tears escaped his eyes as he moved.

"Anything you want to say?" His voice cracked noticeably as he asked them, clearly expecting some more hateful words thrown his way.

"We all heard. Last night, that is." Tony murmured and at the shocked looks from the others, he informed them that JARVIS had told him about their whereabouts.

"I think it was a shock to Teddy. He doesn't really hate you." Steve murmured moving over to hug the man. Harry accepted the hug and buried his face in Steve's chest, "It was a shock to all of us, I reckon."

"You're not alone, Harry. I…I know how you feel. I tried to swallow a bullet, but the Hulk spat it back out. I can't die -until I'm old I reckon, though." Bruce murmured,

"But it wasn't just to prove a point. Was it?" Came Tony's voice, "You were so done with life, that you didn't mind if you died. Too much responsibility on someone's shoulders takes its toll. Especially when it's someone so young."

"Yes. I…Teddy was right, I was a coward and I was selfish. I had done my piece. I had saved the wizarding world too many times. Their burdens were weighing me down. One minute I'm liked, the next I'm a liar, a cheat and an attention seeker. They expected too much and even after defeating Voldemort, they continued and _continued_ to hassle me about their problems. I had to sit in interviews, telling the same things over and _over_ again. They asked if I would save them again. Always asking for more. I…I couldn't take it. I was barely hanging on. I had Teddy. He was the one thing keeping me going. But…but the no ageing thing…that made me snap. I _needed_ to know why. And if…" He chuckled darkly from where he faced the group, Steve had kept him pressed against his chest though, "If I had died. I would've been so happy. I had a will and everything sorted. Should anything have happened to me, Teddy would've inherited almost everything. Some of my vaults would've been split and gone to different charities and orphanages. Teddy would've gone to Fred or George. I had planned it all. _I just wanted to die._ "

"Do you still?" It was Clint who asked and Harry didn't answer, "Harry, do you still want to die?"

"No. But, when all of the people I love go…I will...become a shell. I will be broken and...well..." Harry released his hands from beneath Steve's, before walking away, "If you don't mind, I think I'll go…find Teddy." He didn't notice the looks of worry aimed his way.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

"Teddy?" He murmured, knocking on the bedroom door that he and his godson were residing in, "Teddy. I know you're in there. Please unlock the door." Harry gathered that Teddy had used accidental magic so not even Harry's own magic would open the door. He also didn't think it would be appreciated by anyone, if Harry broke the door down to get to Teddy. Sighing, Harry slid down the door with his back pressed against it. "I know you're angry…and I don't blame you. But…please. _Please_ speak to me, Teddy. You wouldn't have remembered me if I had truly died. I know…I know my actions were stupid, reckless and selfish. You're right. I am a coward. But, Teddy, you've got to remember that I've been to Hell and back countless times." Smacking his head audibly against the door, Harry continued with a tear at a time sliding hopelessly down his cheeks, "At the time -as I…sat on the broomstick…before I fell…I thought of you. Of your smile. Of your giggles and all those wonderful things, you did as a baby to…make a little bit more light in my dark and dull world. I…I sat there thinking of you." He stopped to sniffle, his jaw clenched as he angrily wiped the tears away only for more to fall, "I thought…" He seemed to choke as he struggled to form the words he needed to say, "I thought I was doing best by you." He moved his head away from where it lay on the door. Wiping at his face and letting his hands slide down his face where they came to a stop in a praying-like style. The tip of his thumbs neighbouring one another as they settled beneath his chin whilst his two forefinger-tips came to a rest just below his nose, causing his nose to be slightly scrunched up as they pushed at the protruding part of his face. Before moving his hands away as though they had never been there, "I was…I wasn't in a good place, Teddy. I had been faking…so much only a few things could get a true smile out of me and most of it was you. I thought it would be best if I was gone. If I was gone and you were raised by someone else who loved you so much. I…the reporters will never leave me be -one day sure, but I didn't want you growing up with no privacy. And constantly hearing people talk about me and ask you about me, I just…I thought that would be a nightmare for you. That you'd come to hate me…which I guess was true in the end. Only…it wasn't because of what I thought it would be." A breathless and lifeless laugh exited his mouth before silence blanketed him. His head knocked against the door one more time. After a few more minutes Harry sighed deeply, before standing up and turning to the door that hid his godson. He placed his hand on the door gently, "Teddy…I'm sorry, kiddo. I love you." He then walked away and went back to the communal floor.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Leaning against the door, sat Teddy. His head in his arms as his elbows rested on his knees. His eyes were red and swollen. A telltale sign that he had been crying. He listened to each and every word his godfather said. He heard all the croaks, sniffles and cracks in his voice. He jumped slightly both times when a bang fell on the door before realising it was Harry's head. Teddy knew his godfather was still there as silence fell on both of them. He wanted to open the door. Really. He did. Then as his godfather said those final seven words before wandering away, Teddy wanted nothing more than to throw himself into Harry's arms, whispering constant apologies for how he had acted and for making the one person who mattered the most in his life sad. Telling his godfather, the man with such a low self-esteem, that what Teddy had said was wrong. But, no. No. Teddy didn't go out there. He didn't apologise. No, he just sat where he was. A waterfall streaming down his face as stayed behind the door and hid. He was _the_ coward. Not Harry.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Harry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed in the empty room for no one to hear but himself.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

"How did it go?" Steve asked as Harry slumped back into the room and flopped onto the couch in utter defeat,

"Terrible. Didn't even talk to me. Don't blame him, to be honest. It was a crappy thing to do." Harry's words were slightly muffled, but everyone understood him. Suddenly, Harry sat up -his mood switching instantly- and turned to look at the group with narrowed eyes, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone else. Why on Merlin's arse did you all feel it necessary to eavesdrop on our conversation?" The group save for Thor looked guilty even Tony, "I can't fully blame you. Two of you are spies/assassins, Steve has enhanced hearing -so does Teddy, Bruce and Tony have their technology and stuff, so really I should've just cast the Muffliato Charm around us to stop everyone from listening in. But, still. You guys could've not listened in."

"We're sorry-" Harry just waved them off, as exhaustion settled in his veins, he was too tired to be dealing with all that _and_ Teddy, he once again flopped face first onto the couch with an exaggerated sigh.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Harry wandered back to check on Teddy, this time with a plate of food…that was totally not being used to bribe the boy.

"Teddy? I have food…you didn't eat much breakfast and it's just gone lunchtime and…well, I'm worried." He knocked on the door before testing the door handle, hoping beyond hope that the accidental magic had disappeared now. It had. The room was empty. Not a speck of Teddy Lupin could be seen. Harry ran out of the room and found himself with the Avengers. By the way the group had jumped in surprise, Harry assumed he had apparated without realising it.

"Teddy's gone. I don't know where. But, he's gone. Rooms empty." He gasped out, dread filling his stomach,

"Ssh. Breathe." Steve murmured as he brought the slim figure into his arms. Thor watched this with curious eyes, before turning to the matter at hand and listening to Tony address JARVIS.

"J, do you know what happened to Teddy?" Tony asked with a facade of calmness,

"Young Mr Lupin left the building murmuring something about exploring the city."

"Oh, Merlin. He's never been to New York. He's got his mother's horrible sense of direction and clumsiness." Harry rambled under his breath,

"JARVIS when did he leave?" Steve murmured clutching the panicking man,

"Approximately 58 minutes and 27 seconds ago."

"Alright. We will split up and search for him. It'll be quicker that way. Everyone take a comm with them to stay in touch. Don't worry, we'll find him." Steve whispered the last part to Harry, who nodded his head in agreement, though he barely paid attention to what they were saying, and moved away.

"Sounds good. I'll just go and start now…" He rambled, clearly needing to leave to search for the Hufflepuff. The others nodded and began to head out as well with a sigh as they realised Harry did not have a comm or any means of communication with him.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Harry all but ran to the elevator as though Hellhounds were chasing him, before continuing to race out of the building. He came to a sudden stop once outside of the Avengers Tower. "Where do I even start?" He muttered realising that he had no clue where to look for Teddy nor did he know anywhere in New York. "Are you a wizard or not, Potter?" He growled to himself as he discreetly moved his wand down his sleeve just a bit but not enough to make it noticeable. Casting a silent locator spell that guardians could get specifically for their charges -they vanish after the charge becomes seventeen and only guardians could get them for their charges as it was a safety protocol. He followed the almost SAT-NAV voice that entered his head via the spell. Barely paying attention to the busy street around him, Harry took off running. Occasionally, he'd suddenly and abruptly skid to the left or right. Nothing could stop him as he ran madly through Manhattan.

An hour must've passed before Harry ran down an alley and slumped against the wall. His breaths coming out as raspy pants. The voice in his head from the locator spell had sent him around Manhattan like a clueless tourist -oh wait, he _was_ a clueless tourist.

"Bloody hell. I've been down this street at least twice now. Teddy, can you stop bloody moving!" He ranted to himself before pushing off of the wall and walking to where the voice was telling him to go, all whilst angrily muttering to himself -causing several wide-eyed expressions from people who heard him and swiftly moved away thinking he was a madman…technically he was mad (in an angry way)…and he was a man. "I'm going to kill him. I'll bloody kill him. Sure, I deserve his anger. I do not deserve to be freaking the fuck out about him running away. He's dead. Deader than dead. Sorry, Headmistress, Teddy won't be returning to Hogwarts this year or ever again. Why? Oh, well I might've killed him. Yeah, Mrs Weasley, don't bother making Teddy another Christmas jumper. Oh, he does -sorry did- like them, but he's dead. Hey, Fred. George! Yeah, no more pranking or plotting with Teddy. No, no, it's not you guys. It's the fact that he's six feet under. Sure, he'll be missed. Bloody, kid. I'm too old for this shit. I love him. I understand I am a complete douchebag. But, running off into a city he doesn't know was the stupidest thing ever and I will kill him. He should've just ignored me or something and not legged it into the unknown -"

"-arry. Harry!" A hand was being waved in front of his face as a voice entered through his ears,

"Steve?"

"Yeah, it's me. Tony found Teddy and the team's heading back here and I just saw you and-"

"You're rambling." Harry interrupted with a smile which quickly disappeared as he recalled the Captains words, "Wait. You found him?"

"Yeah, he's inside with Thor." Steve barely finished speaking before the wizard apparated inside…taking a stunned Steve with him. Once they had arrived in the communal living room, the blond bent over retching but nothing came up.

"Sorry. That can happen." He whispered before his emerald gaze fell on the lanky figure huddled in the corner of the couch. "Edward Remus Lupin."

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Is everyone ok with the spacing I do between lines of dialogue? It's just I think it makes it easier to read -at least it does for me. Though I bunch the Weasley Twins' dialogue together because they literally continue each other's lines.**

 **Also, I'm like really fed up with this story. I think what I need to do in the future when I have multi-chaptered stories is to plan it all out -maybe write up most -if not all- of the chapters _before_ uploading here. That's where I seem to go wrong as I often have a somewhat decent beginning (I always write up a few chapters before uploading here -this time I think I had four chapters written up) but then I usually let the reviews get to me and I struggle to find...the motivation to continue. What I'm basically saying is, my next story most likely won't be out for a while as I'll try to write most/all of the chapters _before_ uploading here and I'll try to slip in suggestions where I can -if that makes sense? That being said with this particular story, I'm literally looking to finishing it as I'm bored -it's a shame really because I loved the idea when I got it, I just didn't plan it out very well and for that, I apologise. I reckon I'll do 2 or 3 more chapters -though I honestly don't know.**

 **The locator spell I use in this I've made up. If there is a canon locator spell then this that I've used is clearly not the same -at least I assume it isn't. I'm not entirely sure if such spells exist, I mean if it did then Voldemort could've just cast it and BAM everyones dead...anywho, so yeah, the way the spell works was just my imagination either not working or working _too_ much!**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 7:  
shadowchaos5150 -Thank you, I'm glad you felt it was somewhat believable and I hope this is alright.  
comodo50 -Thank you, I felt that because of who they are, that secrets wouldn't be so 'secretive' around them -does that even make sense lol!  
kirsty21 -Thank you!  
Jostanos -Haha you already knew who went ballistic before this chapter! Thank you, you've just reminded me I need to make an AN about uploading -cheers!  
-Thank you and I actually completely forgot about that spell because I am an idiot! But, so is Harry (sometimes) so I think I have Harry mention something about that spell in the next chapter.  
EroSlackerMicha -True, true. Thank you!  
timbarney110 -Awe thank you! I always write Harry as a homosexual, I don't know why, I just do. But, I wasn't really planning on doing slash in this but a lot of people wanted it. Not to worry though, it really won't be too much.  
Mar91 -Thank you!  
WhiteEagle1985 -Thank you! Almost missed you out on here but I hope you enjoy this chapter then.  
And Guests -Thank you for reviewing and for the Hela/Harry guest, I've said this a lot but this is set in 2012, so Hela hasn't made an appearance and I'm only writing the main/original Avengers. Sorry.**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate -don't like, don't read.**

 **Bye~**


	9. Talks and Happiness

**I am so sorry this is up a day late -remember my uploading is now Monday OR Tuesday. It's not because I forgot -I'll be honest with you all and not bother with a good excuse- it's because I am a useless human being that didn't start -or rather continue, seen as I had already typed the first paragraph- the chapter until Sunday/Monday time and even then I've only finished typing it up today -now using my mobile data to upload this because I'm in a cafe -for some reason it's easier to write in coffee shops or on the bus rather than at home…means I have to leave the house more, oh no! So, I am very sorry about that -though at least I've uploaded a chapter…**

 **Right adding onto what's above, I am actually editing this chapter on the bus and I haven't fully proof-read it only skimmed through therefore there may be some mistakes that my grammar app thing didn't pick up. I apologise if there is, it's just I'm using my data and am worried about using ALL of it up.**

* * *

"Smart move." Came a robotic-like voice as a man with a peculiar beard stepped out from the crimson and gold suit, "I mean you've got your Godfather in hysterics, running all over a city that -like you- he doesn't know. Then you've got a superhero team out looking for you too. So, really kid, smart move." Of course, Tony was being sarcastic, actually, he seemed to radiate sarcasm. Teddy turned his head away, looking in the opposite direction in a childish manner, "Kid. This ain't England -I don't necessarily know what it's like back home for you, but it's not a smart idea for a fourteen-year-old boy to wander around a city he doesn't know. Especially in a country where guns are legal. Sure you have your 'secret' weapon -i.e. you're wand- but you're just a child. If a bullet was coming to you, you'd be hit. You wouldn't be able to stop it." Tony stopped to take a breather as he realised it wasn't his job to tell Teddy off. His eyes softened as they fell on the youths shaking shoulders. "I didn't say all that to make you cry." He murmured,

"It's…it's not that…" Teddy sniffed, "I…I just don't know what…what to do…'bout Uncle Harry."

"Look. I'm not good with emotions and feelings. But…just be there for him like he's there for you. Talk to him and you need to tell him about your nightmares before they eat you away. Nightmares are my expertise and let me tell you…not talking about them makes it all worse. You may not want to talk about them -Heaven knows I don't like to- but you'll feel so much better once you…open up. So be there for him and _let_ him be there for you." Tony hesitantly wrapped an arm around Teddy's shoulder, which then caused the boy to bury his face in the American's chest, releasing a hiss of pain that then caused Teddy to move away with wide worried eyes,

"I am so sorry…are you alright?" He blabbered,

"It's fine, kid. Just my arc reactor."

"Your what?" Tony hesitated before lifting the bottom of his t-shirt to show the hunk of metal inside his body,

"What the bloody hell is that?" He exclaimed loudly and Tony sighed, putting his hand over the boy's shoulders once more before reluctantly telling the British teenager a very brief and very bland summary of how he got it and became Iron Man.

About half an hour later, Tony realised with a start that the everyone was still searching for Teddy,

"We should probably get back. Also, if you wouldn't tell the others that we've been here chatting for half an hour, I'd appreciate it." Teddy gave a tired and watery grin before the Muggle told the others and the two headed back to the Avengers Tower.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

"Edward Remus Lupin," Harry growled as he stared at the teenager curled up in a ball at the edge of the couch. His tone was enough to make the Avengers leave the Brits in peace and once they were gone, Harry continued. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" His voice was quiet and Teddy couldn't help but wish he was shouting instead, "You should not have run off like that. I understand that you were upset with me and needed a breather. But, that does not excuse you from running off on your own. You should've asked someone to go out with you. Merlin's sake, Teddy, you aren't used to cities let alone foreign ones!" Harry paused and looked down at his godson, who was hiding his face in his arms as his shoulders shook. Sighing softly, Harry crouched down, his emerald eyes becoming gentler as they stared at the crying boy, "Look, I understand that this is difficult for you -that's one of the reasons I didn't want you to find out- but, kiddo, you've got to understand it's just as difficult for me. Teddy, I didn't come out of the war unscathed. I'm a broken man. A broken man who has suffered too much. I know I took a foolish action and nothing I say to can justify it. But, I needed to know the truth and at the same time, I wanted to die. I was doing better because of you, but…I saw it as a way to be free. I…I came to the realisation that the legend might be true and so I took the…Gryffindor way to learning the truth. And for that I am sorry. I'm sorry, Teddy, I never thought-" Whatever Harry was going to say was cut off as the teen threw himself at Harry and buried his face in his godfather's chest. Arms circled the Metamorphmagus and a chin was gently placed on top of his now black and messy locks. Harry rocked the sobbing boy who was murmuring rapid and repetitive apologies. "Ssh. Look. It's okay, kiddo -well not really, but I want to make the most of this holiday and so with the rest of this week, we're going to have fun and when we get home…I'll answer your questions and we'll have a proper talk about all of this." He gestured to his body with a single hand as Teddy moved slightly out of his grasp so the two were facing one another. "But, I will have to punish you or something -you did run away into a foreign city. Though, I will do so when we get home." Teddy wanted to protest but logically he knew it was reasonable, plus Harry had never had to ground or punish him before, so Teddy was sort of hoping whatever came his way wasn't too harsh. "Do you understand? Will you let this go until we get home? I really want to make this a memorable trip for you and not because we're fighting."

"I understand, Uncle Harry." Teddy moved back in for a hug, "And I'm sorry. I overreacted -no, I did, don't try to deny it. I should've talked to you before blowing up and so I am sorry. I take back everything I said too."

"It's alright, kiddo."

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

A faint and cooling breeze ruffled the raven mess known as Harry's hair…or sometimes referred to as the 'Potters Curse'. There the immortal stood. Outside on the balcony that was hundreds of feet above the raging city below. As he leaned against the railing and looked down at the crowded streets and up at the polluted sky, he sighed and using his peripheral vision, he watched as Teddy entertained (and was entertained by) the Avengers…except for Steve. That was when Harry noticed the six-foot giant -okay, to some he might not be a giant but to Harry, who I might add was only 5'5", he was- was standing right beside him.

"Hey, Steve." His voice was only a whisper, but he was still heard,

"Hello, Harry. Are you alright?"

"I'm…alright. Definitely not looking forward to talking with Teddy when we go home…but I should've guessed I'd need to explain myself more to him one day." A large hand fell gently onto his shoulder and Harry looked up at Steve with a gentle smile,

"I…I have to admit I am slightly envious of your father/son bond. It is…beautiful. The love between the two of you is really noticeable…" Steve paused and looked at the shorter male, "Even when he was angry with you, it was still very obvious."

"I'm sure you will have something like this someday, Steve." By this point, the two were standing so close that they could hear each other's hearts beating quickly as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I wish. But, that opportunity was taken from me the moment I took the serum."

"You'd have been a great father," Harry whispered. Before either knew what was happening their faces came closer and closer, each could feel the others hot breath seconds before their lips connected. Harry could almost imagine the fireworks that were a first kiss cliché. They parted shortly for air, though the kiss had not been rough enough for them to be panting, it was still a long albeit gentle kiss.

"I…apologise if that was out of line."

"Not at all…soldier." Harry murmured against Steve's lips as the two remained touching, "But, I must inform you that I don't do one-night stands."

"Then it's a good thing I don't either." Steve moved them both onto the outdoor couches. Harry laid against the larger man's muscular chest.

"So are we…a couple?"

"If you would like to be…I would." Steve whispered with a slight flush on his face.

"I would…but…"

"But?"

"What about the distance? I've never really had a proper relationship, but I know that long-distance ones often don't work out…"

"Well. That's simple."

"It is?"

"We'll make it work."

"Oh." Harry murmured a faint smile graced his lips, "I quite like that solution. How about I come visit you all the time when Teddy's back at school?"

"I like that idea even more." They shared another kiss before settling down and staring at the starless sky.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

"Harry, are you awake?"

"Yes, Steve. What is it?"

"I was wondering…you can, of course, say no as I know you don't like talking about it and I'm probably being very selfish in asking such a question-"

"Steve." Harry whispered placing a finger over the blond's lips to silence his rambling, "Just ask the question. Like you said I don't have to answer it if I don't want to and I won't be offended."

"Well…I was wondering if you'd maybe tell me a bit more about…well, Death. I was curious about Reincarnation."

"That's a very good question, Steve. One that I'd be happy to tell you about." The two shifted themselves a bit so they were facing one another whilst laying down on their sides -it was a very wide couch. "Basically, if you're a good person with a good heart and all that, you get two choices. Your soul can move on into the afterlife or your soul can fall into the Reincarnation Cycle. It is the souls choice. If a soul decides to move on then they regain all the memories from their other lives -assuming they aren't a new soul that has only experienced one life, but usually, those souls choose the Cycle. If someone is reincarnated, then they pretty much look the same as their previous life, only a few features change to adjust them to wherever and whoever they are born to. Your first name often remains the same only a different variation depending on the culture and all. For all you know this could be your second, third or tenth life, or maybe just your first."

"Oh…wow that's amazing."

"It is quite interesting, I must say." The two smiled at one another and shuffled closer, their lips touched gently before they fell asleep huddled together. The night was chilly, but Harry did not need to cast Warming Charms because Steve was practically a radiator. By morning Steve had ended up spooning Harry and holding the dark haired boy close to his chest.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

The sun came up that morning. One by one people entered the communal floor. One was half asleep and acting like zombies -aka Tony, who was in desperate need of caffeine. One had collapsed on the floor and had fallen _back_ to sleep -read as Thor, who was most definitely not a morning person…or a person to be honest for he was a God…that demanded sleep. The next was Bruce, he was scrubbing tiredly at his eyes beneath his glasses, but he was awake and ready to get the day started as he greeted everyone. Natasha, of course, was wide awake and dressed for the day, she could already hold large conversations and to everyone else, it was the most surprising thing as they couldn't comprehend how someone could be so awake at 9 am. Then there was Clint…who had just fallen out of a vent and onto the couch, yet he was still fast asleep. No one could quite work out how he did that, but then again everyone was too tired to care -Natasha just didn't care anyway. Finally, there was Teddy, who was scrubbing at his eyes with his pyjama sleeve. His hair was changing almost lazily to his favourite style -which was blue/turquoise. Quite frankly, he looked adorable.

"Where's Uncle 'arry?" He asked throughout a yawn,

"And Steve?" Tony muttered suddenly wide awake as he started to make his second coffee -the first one had been downed instantly. Natasha looked around and waved them over with a gesture for them to be quiet. They followed her and stared out the balcony window, there they spied Steve spooning Harry. Gentle smiles filled their faces as they slept peacefully. The superheroes turned to Teddy, curious of his reaction, but he only smiled and at their confused expressions, he shrugged,

"I've never seen him so peaceful in his sleep. As long as Steve doesn't make him sad or hurt him, then I don't have a problem." The others shared a look before they too shrugged and made their way back to the kitchen for caffeine and food.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Reincarnation bit is made up -at least I assume it is- because I love writing things like that, I've actually sort of been writing an original work based around Death just to add more proof to that statement lol!**

 **So finally Steve/Harry! Hope you guys are happy with this. I plan to add some more of them in the next chapter -kind of, it's a bit difficult to explain without a) giving the chapter away and b) making sure I actually write what I plan to because I might change my mind and then I'd have given you all false hope -that the right word?**

 **Two more chapters to go -the next one will contain the others but the final one will really just be Harry (I think…not written it up so not a 100% sure).**

 **I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter -I wasn't too sure about punishments for Teddy which is why I've had Harry say they'll sort him being grounded and all when they return home aka you guys probably won't see what actually happens because I don't know stuff like that as I've always been a good child *insert smiley face*- but once I got round to actually writing this I found myself enjoying the chapter -I hope that doesn't come off as me being vain or cocky or something…**

 **I am an idiot, who turned my hotspot off as I was saving this, so the review replies weren't saved (had done all other notes on Pages) so they might not be as detailed as they were originally going to be because I am silently crying right now.**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 8:  
Dragons-Twilight1992 -Here ya go! Hope you enjoyed it.  
Silverman1 -Thank you!  
** **KeegSlytherin -Awe thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
** **Jostanos -Haha bless ya! Thank you!  
** **Reithandina -Thanks for not being rude about it, but personally I think his reaction is somewhat reasonable considering he's just lost his 'child' in a city that said child doesn't know. But, each to their own.  
** **kirsty21 -Thank you.  
** **EroSlackerMicha -Awe thank you! Damn, that must've been a horrible experience, glad you were both alright though!  
** **yukino76 -Thank you!  
Katiemoose -Thank you that means a lot to me! I hope this was alright!  
** **Mar91 -Haha!  
** **Phoenix3Guardian -Bless!  
** **And Guest -Umm, sorry I guess. What was confusing about it?**

 **Sorry for all the Authors Notes -would it make you feel better if I tell you the actual chapter was over 2,000 words?**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate -don't like, don't read.**

 **Bye~**


	10. Over the Years

**Some of the following paragraphs are about the Marvel movies that come after Avengers 2012 and just to warn you all they barely follow canon.**

* * *

"You all packed, kiddo?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry." The youths voice was quiet, a telltale sign that the boy was sad to be going, Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder,

"Honestly, Teddy, you'll see them again. Probably more than your Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione."

"I don't think I'll want to see them that much!" Teddy replied in a joking manner, which was exactly what Harry was going for.

"Come on, let's go see the others." The two took the elevator to the communal floor, their bags had been shrunk to fit in Harry's pockets.

In the living area on the communal floor, the Avengers stood waiting for their British friends to appear.

"Who died?" Came Harry's voice startling the superheroes, who had been lost in their thoughts and memories of the past week,

"You, if you don't visit us soon." Natasha teased as she surprisingly pulled the short immortal in for a hug, the others quickly following suit, when they had finished and pulled away, they just stood and stared at one another not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you so much for having us over -and for dealing with all my issues."

"We've all got them." Tony answered with a shrug, "Though I am curious -and I think we all are- about why you told us. If Teddy's reaction was anything to go by, then I take it you've never opened up like that."

"No. I've never opened up about it. Quite frankly, I surprised myself by telling you all. But…truthfully, I'm glad I did, I feel lighter. You guys have your own scars and issues, I think I felt safe telling you all, knowing you wouldn't pity me, but rather you'd be empathetic."

"I get what you mean. Thank you for trusting us." Steve said as he came over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, giving him a kiss too. "I'll miss you."

"And I, you."

They spoke among themselves -the Portkey wouldn't activate for another 15 minutes.

"Hey, Harry? You know you could earn a hell of a lot of money if you wrote a book series of your life." Tony exclaimed with a smile causing Harry to burst out laughing,

"Funny you should say that. My friend, Ron actually said the same thing a while back and the twins, of course, were all for it and started joking and asking for my signature cause that's who they are. But, 'Mione, dear Merlin, she actually said it would be a great idea and told me she knew a girl who could write them. That there was this really great Witch who was living in the Muggle world that would be perfect for the job. Think her name was Josie? Joelle? Jonna? Joanne? Joanne. Yeah, anyway, I said no of course." The others began to laugh too,

"But, seriously, you know where I am," Tony said once the laughter came to a stop,

"Thanks, Tony." He chuckled, whilst shaking his head, "You'll be the first to know if I change my mind."

"Good lad!" Tony cheered happily much to the amusement of the others.

Soon enough Harry and Teddy were holding onto the Portkey and saying their final goodbyes. The likelihood of them seeing each other until September was small as Harry was going to wait until Teddy was back at Hogwarts for his fifth year before going back to New York. Though that wasn't to say that the Avengers couldn't surprise the pair.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

It wasn't all that surprising to Harry that time seemed to pass faster for him. Of course, this wasn't something the immortal was too happy about. Over the years he watched his friends age and start their own families, he watched as the baby he raised graduated from Hogwarts and move out leaving Harry all on his lonesome -yeah, he was still bitter about that. But, Harry could see just how happy Teddy had been as he graduated. The Avengers had also been invited making the Metamorphmagus even more excited. It was a day of smiles, laughter, happiness and tears.

Years continued to pass and no, Harry didn't remain alone. He practically lived with the Avengers as he saw them twice almost every week. It even got to the point where Steve (who had asked Tony) suggested Harry move in. The dark-haired boy said no. But, if some of Steve's empty drawers were slowly filling with clothing far too small for the blond then…well, no one questioned it, nor did they when Harry ended up staying in the Tower for a week or so at a time. The Avengers most definitely didn't question anything when most mornings Harry entered the communal floor with a slight limp and was very cautious when he sat down, they didn't even blink at Steve's occasional lust filled gaze. But, they did have double-takes when they thought they saw love in the couple's eyes as they stared at one another without said other noticing…turns out the Avengers did catch their love-filled gazes. Still, Harry spent an equal amount of time in both countries -the UK and US, that is. Sometimes he'd be gone for a few months, other times just a few days. Things ran noticeably smoother with Harry around. Much smoother in fact…

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

The first thing he did was stop a man named Killian. Harry could sense something bad was going to happen soon and one day he randomly apparated to a room and hid in the shadows. He overheard people talking about Iron Man -and not in a good way.

"How about no?"

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The men shouted pointing guns at Harry, who simply smiled,

"All you need to know is that I don't take well to people threatening my friends. Oh and that I am rather protective of them. Goodbye." He apparated out seconds before the building exploded. Part of Harry was angry about murdering a lot of people -though it was easily passed off as an accident, the other half of him was glad to have rid the world of more horrible people. No one knew the truth. Harry didn't feel it necessary to tell the already somewhat paranoid, PTSD ridden genius.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Another thing that Harry did to help the team was when the Winter Soldier appeared…only to disappear again. All of the Avengers were helping out on this guy wherever they could -though it was mostly Natasha and Steve. One night when Harry was staying over -just after the Winter Soldier had dropped off the radar- and all the other Avengers save for Thor were also in the tower, the couple had their first fight.

"You need to tell him."

"Hmm?" The blond murmured in confusion at the random statement Harry had said,

"Tony. You need to tell Tony what happened to his parents." Steve sat up from the spooning position he was in with Harry, prompting the wizard to also sit up.

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Natasha told me because she wants me to tell you to tell Tony."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't…want to upset him."

"Steve. He deserves to know. "

"I…I don't think I should."

"If you don't, I will, Steve. He deserves to know." Harry's voice had risen slightly as his eyes narrowed, by this point the lights had come on in the dark room,

"You will not tell him."

"Steven. I swear to Merlin, if you try to threaten me, I will hurt you." Harry growled as he picked up on the dominance in his lover's voice. Steve slumped a bit in slight defeat,

"I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to bring up something from twenty years ago."

"It will hurt him more if he finds out later _and_ learns that you _knew_ all along." Steve's face was unreadable, "My _relatives_ -" He spat the word out with such disgust that the blond almost recoiled, "lied to me about my parent's death. I was told that they were drunk driving and crashed. Sure, I didn't entirely believe them but what else did I have to go on? When I finally found out that they were murdered…well, there were a lot of mixed emotions. Steve, tell him."

"I…"

"If you don't, then I will. Don't for one second think I won't tell him you knew." As if to end the conversation, Harry laid down and rolled to the side, his back turned to Steve as the lights started to dim and turn off,

"Harry."

"Good night, Steve."

"Come on, Harry, let's talk about this."

"I said, good night."

The room was tense the next morning as everyone gathered in the communal kitchen like they did every day. Of course, it was Tony who broke the silence.

"So what did you do to end up in the doghouse, Cap? Mini Merlin's pissed with you." As if to confirm the statement Harry's eyes narrowed at the tall blond, whom he had not spoken to since last night. Almost everyone chuckled at the scene. But the laughter came to an abrupt and almost violent stop when the emblem of America opened his mouth.

"Your parents were murdered." He blurted out, eyes wide as he slapped a hand over his mouth, realising what he had said.

"I beg your pardon," Tony exclaimed, his own eyes wide and his face filled with confusion, shock and horror. Steve sighed.

"The car crash that killed your parents wasn't an accident…it was a murder made to look like an accident." The room was silent as the others including Harry stared at the pair. They didn't know what to expect. Explosions, maybe. Fighting, most likely. They most certainly didn't expect Tony to simply spin on his heel and walk away. Harry sighed and walked over to Steve,

"I know it looks bad, but give him an hour or so and then go down and talk to him. Make sure he knows that you only found out last week, otherwise he might think you've been keeping this from him since you first met and that wouldn't be good."

"Where are you going?" Steve asked almost desperately as he clutched his boyfriend's hand,  
"I'll be back in a few days, I just have something I need to do." He said quietly before apparating away.

Apparating back to his home in England -he's Harry Potter, of course, he can apparate from one country to another- slightly exhausted from said apparation, Harry quickly made his way to one of the guest rooms. Knocking on the door, he waited until a quiet voice told him to come inside. In the far corner sitting on the sofa with a book in his lap as the long brown-haired man continued to look out at the ocean view.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Alright, thank you…I'm remembering more."

"That's good. Do you need any pain-relief or potions?"

"No. I'm alright." The man turned his head toward Harry, a small and grateful smile covered his cheeks, "Could you tell me more about Stevie?"

"Of course, Bucky."

It was about a week until Harry returned to the Avengers Tower, however, he was not alone. Bundled up in a hoodie, despite the warm weather, Bucky hid behind Harry as the pair entered the building the normal way -via reception. The reason they were going there was because Harry had deemed Bucky's health alright, he was safe to be around and the Winter Soldier was gone. His memories, whilst still a bit dodgy, were mostly returned to him.

"Harry you're back! You were right, Tony's still hurt about the revelation but I think we've come closer -Bucky?"

"Hi, Stevie…" The tall dark haired man whispered before being pulled in for a hug by the blond.

"How? What?"

"When he dropped off the grid, it was because I had…essentially kidnapped him. A good friend of mine, Madam Pomfrey, she helped heal him and had a friend of hers, who's good with mental related issues such as memory loss, help Bucky. I…I'm sorry for not telling you, Steve, but I thought it would be easier to try and help Bucky without you guys knowing-" Before Harry could continue, Steve swept the smaller man into his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you, Harry." He whispered as they separated to breathe.

Things were alright in the tower. Tony and Bucky surprisingly got on like a house on fire -which is probably a bad simile because once they did set the tower on fire…Bucky had informed Tony that he, as the Winter Soldier, had murdered his parents and Tony, who never ceased to surprise everyone, simply put his hand on the larger man's shoulder,

"I take it this is the same arm that…that ki-killed them?"

"Yes, sir," Bucky whispered, his body remained stiff as Tony felt the metal arm,

"Come on. Let's go…get rid of it. I'll make you a new one."

"Why?"

"Well, you aren't at fault." Tony gestured for the man to follow, "Plus, new arm, new beginning, and all that. Bucky smiled and followed Tony.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Then there was the Maximoff Twins. Harry actually managed to stop thousands of deaths when he went with the team to stop the pair. As Wanda was about to put the vision in Tony's head, Harry swooped in and literally saved the day. He placed magic binding bracelets on her wrists, whilst using the spell ' **Arresto Momentum'** to slow Pietro down before casting the Jelly-Legs jinx. The pair were incapacitated and thankfully that threat was taken down before anything bad could happen. Ultron, therefore, was never created, nor was Vision and JARVIS was saved.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Everything was so much better in the world. Things ran smoother. There were fewer casualties when the Avengers were out saving the day. The team were even closer. They were practically family. So what happened? Or rather, who happened? Really, it was quite simple…to be honest. All they needed was one certain individual. It was the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Continued-To-Have-Far-Too-Many-Hyphened-Titles. He was an immortal, who had never had the chance at a normal life. He probably had one of the most broken and lost soul, but that was alright because the team he was unofficially apart of was filled with other broken and lost people. He was Harry James Potter.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: So this chapter was originally going to be longer but I decided that I'll put what was supposed to be in this chapter in the next one.**

 **SPOILER FOR NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER:  
So in the next chapter, it focuses on everyone Harry loves deaths -if that makes sense- and then...well I won't give the ending away. But, I just wanted to warn everyone that the final chapter will most likely be angsty, sad and all that malarky.**

 **Right, so just chapter 11 and then that's the end.  
Also as a heads up: I will be doing an Authors note chapter like thing after I upload chapter 11 next week, it'll just contain information about my future works and the like -I'll remind you guys next week, but thought I'd just mention it now (mostly so I remember to do so!)**

 **Thank you for your reviews on chapter 9:  
Jostanos -Haha, thank you!  
-Awe, thank you, glad you enjoyed!  
kirsty21 -Thank you.  
KeegSlytherin -Awe, thank you!  
yukino76 -Haha, that he can! Thank you.  
Reithandina -Ah, it just seemed like it. Also, sort of promised everyone I'd do Steve/Harry after a lot of people were asking for it and that was the easiest way for me to bring it in.  
Silvermane1 -Thank you!  
Mar91 -Haha, thanks!  
Empereor Vanquest -Awe, thank you!  
And Guest -Thank you!  
**

 **Thank you for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate -don't like, don't read.**

 **Bye~**


	11. Death Takes and It Takes

**I'm not a doctor and so I don't understand anything medical save for the somewhat clear things you can look up on Google (or NHS website in the UK).**

 **Also, remember Wizards and Witches live longer to an average of 137 years.**

 **By the way, it's supposed to be fast paced, so please no reviews saying it was** ** _because I know and it's on purpose.  
_**

 **I am so sorry about this chapter being up late -life am I right? But, I am still so terribly sorry about this, I'm usually really good at uploading on time. This chapter just did not want to be written.**

 **Also, I had my first phone call interview on Wednesday (not for the job I mentioned _ages_ ago...got turned down, sad times). **

**Fair warning this is the longest chapter I've ever written, the chapter itself is over 6,000 words -so good luck reading this and all!**

 **Please read the next 'chapter' as it's about my future works.**

 **Because I wanted to get this chapter up before I go to bed, there may be a few mistakes as I'm only doing a quick check through.**

* * *

Time. A thing that people want more of, yet they waste. A thing that passes quickly for some, yet slow for others. But, for an immortal. Time is nothing. It goes by quicker than one can think, than one can understand and _realise_. Harry James Potter, the Master of Death, rarely acknowledged how fast time was going. How everyone around him was growing up and getting on with their life. The one time he realised this was at Teddy's graduation, but other than that, he simply forgot. Until the year 2036. Twenty-four years after he had met the Avengers (barring Thor, of course,) and twenty years after Teddy left Hogwarts and became a man. Twenty-four years of a rather peaceful life.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Earlier in the year, there was an attack. No, it wasn't an old pal of Voldemort's, nor was it another Dark Lord. It was just a criminal. Well, 'just' is probably a bad term, it was an infamous thief that was notorious for his curses. As such the two victims were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were hit with a curse that would slowly kill them. At first, the curse was nothing more than a painless tingle, but gradually it would turn deadly. By the time the curse was recognised, the pair were too affected to be cured. Harry knew they didn't have long, everyone did. The victims? Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley. At the age of 86, the pair died decades earlier than wizards can live to.

He was fast asleep when a burning agony consumed him. Leaping out of his bed, Harry collapsed to the floor, biting painfully at his lip to stop the desperate cry from escaping. His right hand clawed into his chest where his tattoo was, trying to dig his heart out to stop the torture. The pain stopped. He fell asleep once more, but on his floor and out of exhaustion. Hands clung to him desperately an hour or so later.

"Ron?"

"Harry. Harry. Please. I don't."

"Ron, Ron!" The hysterical and almost sixty-year-old redhead froze slightly, "What's wrong?"

"They…mum and…and dad...they're…they pa…they died…in…in their sleep." Ron threw himself into Harry's arms as they sat on the immortal's bed, "Harry, they're gone." His voice was a mumbled whisper and Harry couldn't help but clutch his best friend tightly as thoughts of his parental figures passed through his mind.

"In their sleep?"

"Yes." Ron sniffled, "All peaceful. They…they were holding hands…and…had…small smiles…they looked happy."

"Ssh. It's alright." But they both knew it was a lie, things would be difficult now -at least for a little while.

Soon it was the funeral. Red was everywhere. Not blood, but hair. Mr and Mrs Weasley had their children, their grandchildren and even a couple of great-grandchildren. Most of which had kept the red hair gene. Harry had been _asked_ to speak, but he could barely choke out much other than the fact that they were his parental figures -he, of course, didn't say anything about Molly trying to get him together with Ginny and all that drama as she had _eventually_ realised she was in the wrong. He didn't go to the reception after the funeral. Merely hugging his friends and surrogate family before leaving. Teddy, who had, of course, gone to the funeral, wanted to follow his godfather but knew that the man wouldn't appreciate it. So, he decided to check in the next day.

For a good few days, Harry sat in his house, leaning heavily against the wall in his underwear with empty bottles of Firewhisky surrounding him. Eventually, he pulled himself together. Thing was, he wasn't getting himself hammered _just_ because of the deaths, no it was also because Harry had come to the rather clear and obvious realisation that _everyone_ around him are ageing and soon…soon he'd be going to _their_ funerals too…

And wasn't that a terrifyingly painful thought.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Four years passed.

Logically they should've all seen Hagrid's passing coming. The half-giant just continued to handle his creatures despite himself getting on with age and actually being unable to handle the dangerous creatures he loved so much. Luck would have it that Hagrid was dealing with the one remaining Blast-Ended Skrewt -that had somehow survived many _many_ years in the Forbidden Forest- and unfortunately was too slow to miss its attack. He died on the way to St Mungo's.

Harry, himself, organised the funeral. He felt that he owed it to the man that essentially saved him by telling little eleven-year-old Harry his true parentage. Only a few went to the funeral -the staff and some students- but Harry made certain to inform the creatures that adored Hagrid, as such the funeral was filled with rather dangerous and large creatures.

When Hagrid had died at the age of 112, Harry had been talking to Teddy, who had come to inform his daughter was pregnant and that he -Teddy- was _far_ too young to be a grandparent when really he was already fifty-two years old so it wasn't _all_ that young, when suddenly pain welled up in his chest. The immortal bit his lip causing blood to drip down his chin as he gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in. Once the pain passed, he received word of the half-giants death…

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Barely three years later in 2043 came a death that would hit Harry hard. The death made the immortal inconsolable. He was hysterical and…well a danger to himself, except he was immortal so there was only so much one could do to one's self…

Harry had been spending time with the Avengers -most of whom were retired from the superhero business and by most, it was Tony, Bruce, and Clint as they were the old guys on the original team (in their seventies, not that Tony would appreciate anyone saying). They were all visiting Tony in his Malibu home -where he'd gone after begrudgingly retiring from everything about ten years ago due to his health, he'd had a stroke and been convinced to retire as Iron Man because his heart just wasn't working well anymore; of course, having the arc reactor in him certainly didn't help as he had developed breathing difficulties thanks to it. Then it happened. Harry had stood up to grab a glass of water and was returning to his seat when he felt it. He stumbled into the doorframe, one hand clenching the frame enough to cause cracks in the structure the other digging into his chest with his nails (obviously not actually into his chest but enough to draw some blood) after dropping the glass of water, sending glass shattering into every direction along with the water. The group of past and present superheroes looked up, concern etched into their faces. Harry's teeth dug into his lips, sinking painfully as he withheld a whimper. The agony that surged through his entire being came to a sudden halt. It felt like minutes -no hours- had passed when it was really only a few seconds.

"Harry?" Steve said worriedly at the unnaturally pale complexion of his partner (yes they were still together), before Harry could reply -though whether he would've said anything or not was unknown- his phone rang and he hastily answered -oh, yes technology _does_ work around magic, the 'fact' that it didn't, was a mere old wive's tale they used in England to stay separated from the Muggles. Though, recently the British Wizarding World has started to come into a more modern era, hence the phone call he was receiving from Hermione.

"What happened? Who -who was it?" He demanded as he answered the call,

"Harry…there…there was an attack…some…some criminal. He…he placed…bombs…Muggle bombs…all throughout Diagon Alley…he was in the Apothecary…when…when they went off…the potion ingredients…they…some were explosive and…the Apothecary wasn't even that close to the bombs…but…the ingredients…they reacted to the brief…the small…small amount of…damage done to the shop…and it went…it went up in flames-"

"Who? Who died? Tell me!" He shouted through the phone before it fell to the ground as she answered him, his hands fell limp at his side. Steve rushed over before Harry could fall to the ground. He was trembling, but it seemed to be out of sadness _and_ fury. Suddenly, Harry apparated away…all the way back to England or more precisely Diagon Alley, London.

Landing harshly on the floor of the alley. He watched as people screamed and cried, bled and fell in shock and horror. But Harry could hear nothing. He stumbled across to the wreckage where the Apothecary used to be. His eyes travelled all over the ruins until they fell on the body. He ran. Shoving and pushing people aside before falling heavily to the ground. His magic started to spark out of control, forcing people to stand away from the distressed man as he placed the head of the deceased man on his lap, manoeuvring the body from under the white sheet that covered the majority of the corpse.

"No. No. You can't be dead. Come on. Kiddo, please. Wake up. Please. It's not your time. Please." He mumbled into the brown hair of the fifty-five-year-old, "Don't leave me. Please. Teddy, wake up!" People watched with sorrowful eyes at the screaming and crying young man before them clutching the corpse. A slight pause in his magic was the opportunity the MediWizards and Aurors were looking for, they sent a powerful sedation spell at the hysterical man.

Harry woke hours later, confused and lost. He was unsure whether it was all a bad nightmare or if it was reality. Unfortunately, his answer came when a Healer entered his room to check on him. Worried that she'd stuff him with more sedatives, he abruptly apparated back to Malibu where everyone still was. They all looked at him as he stumbled in and fell to the floor on his knees as though to pray for Teddy to be returned to him.

"He's dead." He choked out, "Teddy…he's dead." Instantly Steve was swooping down and wrapping his lover in a hug. Holding him gently, but tightly to his chest as the man released agonisingly loud sobs that broke everyone's hearts.

"Ssh." He murmured repetitively rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort and sooth Harry, who thankfully fell asleep thanks to his exhaustion after about fifteen or twenty minutes of none stop crying. Steve looked at his old (and current) teammates, they met his gaze and nodded. They all knew that this one would take a while to accept and one that he'd never _truly_ get over.

They were right. For the next few months, Harry was a mess. He was either crying or not there -as in he would stare at nothing and zone out. It was quite frightening to see. He went on all of the missions the Avengers (both new and old) were sent out on. Each time he'd throw himself into the missions, getting more and more injured each time. Until finally, it was too much for Steve to watch.

When Harry woke up after one very bad injury that left him in the hospital for a few days, Steve decided enough was enough.

"Harry, you have to stop." The large blond stated as he grabbed his partner's shoulders, "You can't keep doing this. It won't bring him back! Teddy's gone, Harry. He'd dead. And I'm sorry for telling you like this, but you need to accept it. Teddy's dead, Harry. And he isn't coming back." Harry stared in shock at Steve. They stayed like that, just staring into each other's eyes for minutes, before Harry visibly relaxed and went limp in Steve's arms, the blond gently lowered them both to the ground, before he pulled Harry in and hugged him. He felt the raven-haired mans tears soaking into his shirt. "Ssh, it'll be alright. I'm here for you." Though Harry was still in mourning over his godson, it was still progress.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Three years after Teddy's death, Harry was over at Tony's Malibu house visiting said man. Sitting in a chair next to the bed that Tony rested in, Harry clutched the man's hand. He'd rushed over when the ex-superhero had asked him over. So there he was.

"Hey, Harry." Croaked the seventy-six-year-old,

"Hey, Tones. How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know…dying." He joked but he hastily continued at Harry's expression, "Not that that's funny or anything, sorry!"

"No, it's…it's fine. I'm glad you…seem so carefree…about dying." Harry answered a bit unsure about how his statement might come across. But, Tony only released a raspy chuckle causing Harry to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"When…when I was still an arrogant prick before…well Afghanistan and all, I was terrified of dying. Ironic, right? After all, I was called the Merchant of Death and sold weapons that killed people. But, now that I've met you and after everything that's happened the last few decades, I…well I'm not scared of dying. I accept it and all." Harry tightened his grip on the old man's hand at the prospect of another friend dying, Tony noticed and squeezed back, "Sorry." He whispered,

"No. It's fine."

"Harry. Thank you."

"I haven't done anything…" He murmured with a faint blush,

"No, you have. I reckon if you didn't stick around to help us…I reckon we'd have split up and hated each other or something. You've done a lot, Harry and I speak for all of us when I say thank you for everything, you're great."

"Stop it!" Harry mumbled clearly embarrassed,

"Also…I've left everything to you-"

"What? Tony, no!"

"Tony, yes." Said man replied with a cheeky grin on his aged face, "Look, I know you'll look after the company for the next few years and then you can sell it or something. My money is going to go to different charities and places."

"Tones…"

"Harry, I know you wouldn't accept all my money, but please take my company."

"…Fine." Harry sighed causing Tony to grin in victory. The wizard looked away for a minute before he felt it. Agony in his chest made him tighten his grip, as usual, his lip was bleeding as he choked on his whimper. When it faded he turned to Tony. A faint and blissful smile was on his face, but his grip on Harry's hand was limp. He was gone. Passed on to the great beyond and all that. "Thank you for everything, Tony, you're not the only one who's been helped." He whispered as tears trickled down his face.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Everyone around him seemed to be dying far too close to one another. Barely a year after Tony death came Natasha's. Unlike Tony's yet somewhat similar to Teddy's it was a violent one. At sixty-three years old, she was sent out on what was to be the last mission she would've gone on before retiring from the field. When what was supposed to be a simple in and out mission, turned south. She got separated from the rest of her team, which normally wasn't that big a deal, but she was ambushed and was shot by multiple guns from the enemy. By the time her teammates found her she was long gone and covered in bullet holes. Holding her tightly, however, was Harry. He'd felt her dying, the usual pain in his chest that he still didn't quite understand, and had somehow subconsciously known her whereabouts and apparated to her. He killed the remaining enemies before grasping at her bleeding corpse in mild horror. Sure he had seen blood and gore due to the war but nothing was quite as horrific as this.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Another year passed when Bruce passed away painfully. Since retirement, he'd been keeping away from the city and trying to live in a calm and peaceful environment. Unfortunately, something happened and caused the Hulk to make an appearance. The strain of the transformation back to Bruce was too much for his small seventy-nine-year-old body. He died as he changed back. Harry felt it in his chest like he did with the others.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Four years passed where Harry was grateful for the lack of deaths in those years. Harry and Steve came closer in those years, many would look at them as though they were a worried couple and even though they weren't married or anything, they always seemed to look at each other with a gentle smile whenever they overheard someone saying something about them. Then in 2052, another alien invasion happened. Any and all available superheroes were called in to assist. Even Thor, who was in Asgard, came to help. Harry was there too.

His emerald eyes caught sight of Steve falling to the ground, he heard the agonised scream that exited the Super Soldiers mouth. He ran over to his bleeding partner, holding him as a golden shield covered them both.

"Steve, come on. It's alright." Harry murmured as he pressed against the gaping hole in Steve's stomach, blood covered his hands as Steve's blue eyes stared up at him, the life slowly fading as the blond used his remaining strength to move his hand to the wizards cheek. "Come on, you'll be fine, the serum will fix you up."

"Ha…rry. I'm…not going…to make it." He coughed, some of the blood from his mouth splattering across Harry's pale face,

"Yes, yes you will."

"Har…ry. It's too big. The…the wound is…it's too big….Bleed out before…before it'll he…heal."

"No. No, no, no." Harry rambled pushing more of his magic into healing the large wound, but it wasn't enough, Harry should know that magic couldn't heal something so fatal. Wiping a hand down Harry's face in a gentle and comforting manner, Steve gave a small smile, oblivious to the trail of blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth, the two shared one final kiss. When Harry moved away, still clutching Steve, the blond whispered, his voice was so very faint that it could be passed off as a breath.

"I…love you." Then he was gone. The world seemed to freeze as a scream of anguish and heartache cut through the air. Superheroes turned to the distressed man and watched as he clutched at his chest. Around them, the enemies seemed to evaporate with silent screams of pain. Harry refused to let go of Steve.

Only two original Avengers remained.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

For the next eighteen years, Harry seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the earth. No one heard from him nor did they see him in the streets. The immortal had gone on an 'adventure' of sorts. Sending himself all across the world. For a vacation? No. He was out there searching for objects from the only two Master of Deaths before him. He wanted answers that Death would not give. So there he was travelling the continent for anything. He eventually wandered back to his home in England with four boxes of journals between both of the Masters of Death.

He read and he read. But he could find nothing useful. All he learned about the two were that they were both arrogant pricks. Letting the final journal he was reading fall heavily to the ground like the rest of them, Harry leaned back in his chair and pressed the heels of his hands to both eyes, rubbing harshly at them, before suddenly falling backwards as a wave of pain hit him in the chest.

"Fuck." He whispered rubbing harshly at his chest, directly above his tattoo. He knew who it was that had died. Squeezing his eyes shut, he continued to absentmindedly rub at his chest, "Damn, Clint'll be pissed that he died before he was one hundred." He muttered with a dark chuckle thinking of the now deceased ninety-nine-year-old. Clint had been the only one (save for Thor, Harry thought to himself) to have a good life despite SHIELD and all. He'd retired and lived happily with his wife until she died a couple of years ago. His children had grandchildren, making him a great granddad. Overall, the man had been very happy with his retired life. Except, he'd be very annoyed that he died before he was a century old because he'd been looking forward to receiving a letter from the British Queen for living so long -Harry had told him about the letters that hundred-year-olds received, though Harry also told Clint that he wasn't English nor in an eligible country to receive said letter, not that the stubborn man acknowledged said information. "And another one bites the bloody dust."

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Colour Harry impressed, but Minerva McGonagall just wouldn't let Death or his reapers take her…or perhaps they were just frightened off whenever they went to collect the stern ex-professor. She lived to the age of one hundred and seventy-five. She reached the year 2100. Harry was amazed by the woman -sure there were wizards and witches who lived longer, but this was someone he knew, cared about _and_ was from his world.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Harry didn't remember his conversation with Steve about reincarnation until the fourth of July…2118. Why? Because as he was walking down a street in North Yorkshire, England, he saw a _very_ familiar man. He ran and ran towards the man, pushing him around gently so Harry could see the blond's face,

"My god, Steve?"

"Yes…sorry, do I know you?" Harry snapped out of his trance as he realised that this, of course, wasn't _his_ Steve,

"Oh. My…I'm very sorry, you just reminded me of…well, my…deceased partner." The reincarnated Steve gave a sad smile,

"I'm sorry. Did he pass recently?"

"No…It was quite a long time ago. But, you never quite get over…well -not to sound cliche- your true love."

"I see…"

"Sorry, I'll let you get on with your day, you don't need me pestering you and all." Harry rambled still trying to get over the fact that this was not _his_ Steve, but it was the same soul. As he turned the blond quickly reached out and put his arm on the man's shoulder,

"I…would you like to grab some coffee?" He asked with a slight flush, one that Harry knew all too well,

"Yes. I would like that very much." He replied with a gentle smile and the two wandered off, talking about themselves -Harry finally introducing himself.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Stephen Hayward walked into a restaurant with his wife and two children. He didn't know what compelled him to choose this Italian restaurant but the minute he walked passed it, he…well _needed_ to go inside. Luckily, his family agreed and wanted some Italian food. As the four were led to their table, Stephen's blue eyes wandered around the room before pausing on a rather petite dark-haired boy hidden in the far back corner. The male was currently drinking what he assumed was a beer or something whilst his finished meal was cleared away.

"I just need to go to the bathroom," Stephen whispered giving his wife a kiss on the cheek before diverting to the mysterious raven-haired boy's table. "I'm sorry, but do I know you? You seem very familiar." The boy looked up and Stephen was stunned by the bright emeralds that seemed to stare into his very soul. He noted the recognition that passed through the beautiful eyes.

"We…must've passed by each other a few times."

"No, it's more than that. I felt a connection or something -please note that I am not insane."

"Do you believe in past lives, Steve?"

"My names Stephen…how'd you know?" He didn't answer the original question because he just didn't know, Harry gave a sad and gentle smile,

"You finally got what you wanted. A family. I'm happy for you Steve -sorry Stephen." Before he could ask what the boy meant, he'd stood up and paid before saying a faint goodbye and leaving.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

By this point, Harry was practically all by himself. He'd run into a few more reincarnations of Steve -there was a time the pair were at Stanford University together (Harry thought he may as well go to college and university to pass time) and another when Steve was a young teen with a friend who looked very much like James 'Bucky' Barnes only with two flesh arms and no metal one. His deceased friend's families had all but moved on. Most of them didn't even know him anymore, maybe just tales of a mysterious Uncle Harry. Thor, the only friend that remained alive, was stuck in Asgard as he had taken the throne a few centuries ago and was busy ruling, ensuring that there were no threats. Unfortunately, a war was brewing within the realms -all nine because if the enemy defeated the eight realms, then they'd come for Midgard.

The world changed a lot over the _many many_ years. Harry was around to witness it all. It was interesting…yet it still terrified him just how much was changing. He shouldn't be around to see any of this, yet here he was. Two hundred decades passed and it was the year 4044.

"Hello, my friend, it has been a while." Came a sudden booming voice from behind the immortal, Harry jumped up and leapt over to hug the God,

"Thor, I've missed you!"

"And I, you. How have you been?"

"Alright, bit lonely. How have you been…your majesty?" Harry asked with a teasing grin causing Thor to release a loud chuckle,

"I have been good, my friend. Though I, unfortunately, have not come on a social visit. There is a war brewing within in realms. Should eight realms fail the enemy would descend on Midgard. I…" Thor paused and took in a breath before grasping Harry by the shoulder, "I fear this may be the last time we see one another, my friend."

"Thor?"

"I feel that we will be victorious, but that I will not make it out alive."

"No…"

"I apologise, my friend. Know I have faith that we shall see each other someday."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion,

"I must go, my friend." Thor pulled the smaller man into a hug, holding tightly before placing a kiss on the top of Harry's messy locks in a brotherly/fatherly manner.

"Wait -" Harry wanted to ask what he meant but found he couldn't, so when Thor turned to him he simply said, "Good luck, Thor. Thank you for everything." Thor nodded his head, the God was surprised that his throat was tight as he choked on his emotions before he disappeared leaving a mark on the grass.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

It had been a year since Harry had last heard from the Asgardian king. One night he was sitting on a bench in his garden that was on a cliff and overlooked the ocean. He would sit out here almost every night and just stare at the sea and the sky. Picking out each constellation he could spot. Wrapped in a blanket as he stared at the sky, he watched as a large star fell from the sky before gasping. His chest heaved as a wave of pain crashed into him much like the deafening ocean that was particularly violent tonight and was smashing harshly into the cliff. He was on his hands and knees when the pain finally stopped. Watery eyes glaring at the stars that twinkled happily and oblivious to his heartache. He released a scream. Sleeping animals for miles were startled awake. His scream spoke of grief and suffering. He had no one. Thor was dead just like the rest of those he once knew. He was alone. All alone.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Another decade passed. Harry barely even noticed. He'd long since given up on time. But…maybe he should've. It was the 31st of July 4055. His 2075th birthday…never thought that would happen. He was lazing about on his bench in his garden. His gaze on the calm water below the cliff, but his mind was elsewhere. He was looking back on the memories he had of his friends when someone…or rather some _thing_ called his name.

"Mr Potter." Harry jumped at the voice before his head rolled to the side to look at the being who spoke,

"It's been a very long time since someones called me that." He commented, before meeting the onyx gaze of the speaker, "Hello, Death."

"Yes, I don't doubt that it has. May I wish you a happy birthday, I'm sure you haven't received one of those in a long time too."

"You would be correct. Thank you." He added before patting the other side of the bench for the personified being to sit on, which Death did. "You've been avoiding me for…well the past two-thousand years it would seem."

"I have."

"Why?" Harry asked almost breathlessly,

"Because you had questions. Questions, I could not answer at the time."

"And now?"

"Now? I can."

"Why do -sorry _did_ I feel pain every _fucking_ time my friends died? How come the two other guys who were the Masters of Death didn't? How did they manage to die?"

"Straight to it, I see." Death sighed and stood up, "Mr Potter, there is always. _always_ a loophole or two. One loophole was for them both, the other…for you. See the first Master of Death was cocky and arrogant. He challenged a man to a duel, but unlike you, he flaunted his power. Showed the Elder Wand off to all and used it. He died because the wand was disarmed and found a new master. Thus breaking the connection between himself and _all_ three items. He was later murdered in his sleep, despite the disarming, he got the wand back as it was only a 'mock' duel, not one to the death, no. He still believed himself to be immortal, yet when his opponent learned the truth about the wand, well, he had to take it for himself like most people would. He killed my first Master in his sleep before taking off with the Wand. The cloak and stone were separated as his belongings were auctioned off.

"Several centuries later, another Master of Death came about. He was a Potter, your many greats grandfather. He was a fool. He too flaunted his powers and because of that, he ended up losing the Resurrection Stone which is how it fell into the hands of the Gaunt family. Still, he had the Elder wand and cloak. Until he was disarmed and killed. The cloak then continued to be passed down the Potter line until falling into your hands and well you know the rest."

"…Okay, so if I get disarmed, I'll break all ties with this and can die?"

"No."

"What?" Harry shouted, "But you just said!"

"That was _their_ loopholes. You have one of your own."

"Which is?"

"You were asking about a pain in your chest?" Death replied with, causing Harry to glare at the primordial being,

"Whenever one of…my friends died, I felt agony in my chest. Below the tattoo. The others didn't have that…pain."

"Because they were very different to you."

"What?"

"They were arrogant and foolish. They flaunted their powers. But, you. You are different. You've kept the Deathly Hallows hidden and…well, words can't describe how incredibly selfless you are. You are not like the other humans."

"Umm…thank you? I think."

"The mark on your chest is, of course, my mark. All Masters of Death get it. That mark is _the_ loophole."

"How?"

"Because you care. You got this power but nothing changed. You continued to love your friends and family, even more than before. You valued life differently than the previous two did. When their families died they didn't feel any pain because they _didn't care._ " Death came to stand near Harry, placing his hand on the immortal's chest directly above the tattoo, "Have you seen the mark at all recently?"

"No, I tend to avoid mirrors."

"Take your shirt off."

"Take me on a date first." Harry couldn't help but retort sarcastically as he complied with Death's order, looking down at his shirtless torso, he spied the mark and gasped. "How? What?" He exclaimed looking between Death and his tattoo,

"Each time you felt the pain when your friend died was because of the mark. The pain made the lines shrink." Death explained…sort of. Harry looked back at the tattoo, which was only the Deathly Hallows symbol. The lines that originally coming out of the Deathly Hallows symbol were no longer there.

"But if this is the loophole…then…what?" Harry muttered in confusion. Death beckoned Harry to stand up, so he did. The two stood face to face. The height difference was almost laughable, Death was over a foot taller than Harry.

"In the simplest terms? Mr Potter, you can die. You are still the Master of Death due to the mark, but you are mortal once again." At Harry's bemused expression, he continued, "I understand that it is quite a confusing…thing. But, all I can say is balance finds a way. Balance is needed in this world, so loopholes are _always_ there." Obsidian eyes met watery emerald ones. "You are crying?" Harry turned away from the being and looked out at the ocean,

"I'm free. I can move on." He whispered in glee.

"That you can."

"Will…will I see them again?"

"You'll have to find that out yourself." Death gave a small and surprisingly sad smile, "Mr Potter. I know the moment I leave you, you shall once again greet me. Now all I wish to say is that I am ever so thankful for you. You have restored my faith in humanity. You've shown me that not _everyone_ on this planet is greedy and selfish."

"…I haven't done much." He murmured in embarrassment,

"Oh, but you have. So thank you." Death stepped closer to the boy and rather awkwardly drew him in for a hug with his somewhat skeletal arms before pressing a delicate but dry kiss on his forehead before disappearing into thin air. Harry stood there watching the waves crash quietly into the cliff side, a small smile etched on his face as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before wandering into his house to sort out his belongings. Though all he needed to do was box things up and make sure his will was correct.

Standing on the edge of the cliff that night, Harry looked up. He listened to the ocean below him. The moon shone down on him as the stars sparkled in the sky. Turning back to the house he'd been living in for the last few centuries, Harry smiled softly and closed his emerald eyes for the last time before leaning backwards. The air brushed past him as he plummeted towards the rocks and waves. The pain was quick but lasted only momentarily as he smashed into the rocks below. Darkness came instantly.

 **—** **LINE BREAK—**

Eyes the colour of the earth opened. Surprise, confusion and then disappointment flashed through his eyes. If he's awake, then clearly Death lied to him. As he stood up, Harry looked around in confusion, the place he was in was just white and slightly blurry. Arms wrapped around him. Harry tensed.

"My friend! I told you we would see each other again."

"Thor?" Harry asked looking at the figure holding him.

"Yes, my friend! It is I. Welcome to the afterlife."

"I'm dead?"

"Yes." Harry seemed to light up in joy before wrapping his arms around Thor, who looked like he did when they saw each other in 2012, he was wrinkle free and grey hair-less. "Come, my friend, let us greet the others and allow me to tease them with my victory!" Thor said wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders and leading him further into the light,

"What do you mean 'victory'?"

"Ah, there was a glorious battle between your family and friends of whom would lead you into the Afterlife from this area. It was an interesting race. Deception and trickery were used at its finest, but alas, I won and beat them all to you."

"Good on you, Big Guy." Harry cheered with a smile at his large blond friend, who gave a cheesy grin. "So, why'd you look younger?"

"Ah, when one passes through the gates we revert to the age we most enjoyed. The age we wish to be once more." He stated and Harry assumed he just looked seventeen as that was the oldest he'd ever been and…probably the best age because of the end of the war.

Before Harry knew it he was being bombarded with hugs from all of his friends. All of which looked so young back in their twenties and thirties. Suddenly a broad chest blocked his view, Harry looked up and smiled.

"Steve," He whispered before having the life -or would it be death?- kissed out of him,

"Hello, Harry." Steve murmured against the other's lips, "I remember all of my reincarnated lives, you know and…thank you." Harry just hugged the man he hadn't seen in so long.

"Teddy." He murmured as he hugged the blue-haired man before him,

"Hello, Uncle Harry."

"Hello, kiddo."

"Siri?" Harry gasped as he threw himself at his young looking godfather, the man was so different from the time Harry knew him, the time before Azkaban and being involved in the war.

Pulling away, he watched as everyone he knew parted with gentle smiles until there were only two people standing in front of him. All three of them grinned in unison.

"Mum! Dad!"

"Harry!" They cried and hugged their son.

They were all talking with one another, laughing and chatting as they got to know each other and catch up on the many things that had happened in Harry's life. Smiling to himself as he listened to them. He couldn't help but feel so…amazing. He was free and _finally_ happy.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Thank you for reviewing on chapter 10:  
EmerladMoonChaser -Awe thank you so much!  
Jostanos -Haha bless, thank you!  
kirsty21 -Thank you  
Ironc -Danke!  
Dragons-Twilight1992 -Here you go!  
yukino76 -True, thank you!  
Mar91 -Thank you  
And Guest -Nope sorry, I haven't watched Infinity War yet -don't think my heart can take it.**


	12. Authors Note

**Authors Notes.**

* * *

Hey guys, so that's the end of this story.

First and foremost, I'd like to thank each and every one of you. You've all been so supportive and amazing! So thank you very very much! Also, so sorry for being quite slack with my updates towards the end of this story, I'm actually quite ashamed of myself.

* * *

 **Now onto my stories:**

I plan to write up and mostly finish a few stories before uploading anything so I don't end up lost and confused halfway through a story much like this particular one.

Now my possible future works -and I say 'possible' because I don't want to make any promises, so I don't let anyone down.

*I 'plan' to write a…Damien Riddle Sequel  
*I want to write some more crossovers between Harry Potter, the Avengers and Supernatural.  
*On my desktop at the minute I actually have an Avengers/Guardians of the Galaxy story that I hope to develop and maybe upload one day.  
*Maybe even a Harry Potter time travel one with either the Marauders or the Founders of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Archiveofourown:**

Username is: anxious_soul  
Keep in mind that instead of a full stop '.' like my username here, it is an underscore '_'

On my AO3 account, I have an ongoing series of one-shots for Supernatural on there. There are going to be 50 in that particular series (called 'Destiel 50 Words from Table Prompt' -I know not creative).

When I finally finish this series, I plan to do some more series like the one mentioned above -though that may not happen because I could get a bit busy and all.

* * *

Anyway, that's that.  
Thank you again for everything, you are all so amazing.


End file.
